Red Cannon Weasley
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: Her brother calls her names behind her back, the love of her life (WHO WORTE THAT) never noticed her, and she's about to lose her mind. The answer to all of it? KEEP A DIARY!complete R&R!
1. Of stupid sibilings

**Disclaimer**: I own everything you see! I am God! You shell obey me and worship the earth I walk on!

**A/N:** this is something that I came up with today and I thought that it's really funny, and I know that there are many fics that indulge with Ginny and her having a diary where she muses about Harry and all…but mine is special….

_**IT REALLY IS! SO YOU BETTER READ IT!**_

**On with the story …**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

September 12. 10:30 PM:

That stupid prat!

How dare he laugh at me like that? This is total discrimination! Just because his in sixth year…if I knew better I would have told that prat that he could shove the big inflated head of his!

JERK!

Thinking he could make fun of me? Ginevra Weasley, he made a deadly mistake!

Oh, sorry if you don't recognize me. It's me Ginny! I bought last summer but I forgot all about you once we got to Hogwarts…

Its funny how people in the common room looking at me right now. I mean after what happened in first year with Riddle's diary everyone seem to think I have diaryphobia…I don't…at least not from you…and that's only because_ I_ bought you and didn't have you from an on again off again Death Eater…

Oh well…where was I?

Um...Right…that idiot!

Let me tell you what happened today as I walked with my friend, Colin.

We were walking back to the Great Hall from Potions (dreadful subject, but necessary if you want to become a Healer like I do) when we came across a group of Ravenclaw sixth year boys…Colin thought I would panic because Michael Corner (Ex Boyfriend…and not a very great catch) and his so called "Gang" were there….

Now you see, dear Michael never got over the fact that my team in quidditch (Go Gryffindor!) beaded his house team not only that but he was pissed that_ **I**_ caught the snitch….after that it was impossible to be with him, so of course I dumped him and he went to console poor Cho Chang…poor my arse!

Surprisingly that git still hold grudge at me, he shoed it today as Colin and I came across them:

Michael: look who's here, Ginny Weasley!

Me: hello Michael. Nice seeing you again.

Translation: hey stupid!

Michael: I heard that you were kicked of you team.

Me, arching an eyebrow: really? Why would that ever happen seeing that I beat the crap out of yours last year?

Translation: do you really need one for this?!

Michael, paler then ever but then an evil smile covers his face (not a good sign!): I heard you're brother saying to Potter that you're too clumsy to play this year…

Me: Ron would never say something like that.

Michael: oh right, silly little me…he said that your too nerdy to be on the team and that no one wants to cheer a team of geeks.

Me: HE SAID WHAT?!

Michael: that's what he said.

I sprinted to the Gryffindor table and where my own brother was, eating (he called that, I called it food molesting) when he gawked at me with his idiotic expression.

Me: is it true what you said to Harry, about me being too nerdy to play quidditch?

Ronald the Prat: ::gulping:: I-I-I'm sorry?

Me: YOU SAID IT? YOU CALLED ME A GEEK BEHIND MY BACK INFRONT OF HARRY?

Ron: I told him that because I didn't want you to be hurt while playing.

Me: that's so sweet. I feel so much better now.

Ron: you do?

Me: NO YOU GIT! YOU KNOW I LOVE QUIDDITCH AND YOU KNOW I'M GOOD AT THIS! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BROTHER AND SUPPORT ME NOT HOLDING BACK AND CALLING ME NAMES!

He was so scared by this so I knew that storming out would make him feel like it was mum yelling at him (it runs in the female Weasley blood, you should hear grandma).

Now, my storming with great awe from Ron could have been remembered by the fact that he was paralyzed but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

It happened to be that me shoelace was open and I stepped on it, next thing I know I'm collapsing over a book reading first year that her book flew out of her hand smacked into a second year at the Hufflepuff table and a jug full of pumpkin juice raised to the air directly on my head as I fell backward and landed on the bawl of the mashed potato.

The worst of all was that Ron had the nerve to yell out loud as he choked from laughter and pointed at me.

YES, HE POINTED AT ME!

Pointed at me and said: SEE, YOU ARE A GEEK!

I would really enjoy keeping on writing right now, but Colin says I smell like potato's filled with pumpkin juice. No duh!

See you soon.

G.M. Weasley

**P.S**

I really don't care that he called me a geek behind my back, because I call him names any chance I've got. It's the fact that he called me geek in front of Harry, and that's a low blow.

Not because I have some sort of feeling for him, because I don't (denial, denial, denial. Who wrote that?!) It's only because that Harry is my best friend (I wish he was my boyfriend- Again, who wrote that!?) and Ron knows it.

I guess I'll just have to use the good old way A.K.A the Weasley way…

Watch yourself IcklBillius…Ginny has a surprise for you!

MOHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA (I like my evil diary laugh!) MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Have fun while resting inside my trunk, dear diary of mine.

Ginny "red cannon" Weasley

* * *

A/N: I promise it will get better! Expect revenge next chapter. 

R&R

_**SnowFlakeGinny**_


	2. A Redhead's Revange always end with the ...

**Disclaimer**: YEAH… I'm JKR and I own Harry Potter…

Thank you guys for reviewing….! YOU ROCK!

* * *

September 13, 23:25 PM: 

Dear diary.

I'M A GENIUS!

I Ginevra Molly Weasley avenged my destroyed honor!

Me! Yes, ME ME ME ME ME!

How do you ask, okay I'll tell you, I just hope that IcklBillius (a.k.a my stupid sibling Ronald King of Dorks) won't found you…or go after me after he gets back from his detention.

Okay, so today at breakfast I had some time to talk with Harry (he was so cute with his eating and his dimples showing-did you know that he has the most adorable dimples ever? Wait why am I writing on Harry? He's only my friend –a friend that I would love to lock in Room of Requirement and do things that make Dumbledore's beard go red…WHO WROTE IT!) We decided that if I want to go with my plan (I leave you on the adage until I tell you all about Ron's reaction) it has to happen before he's (Ron) potions class.

So after History of magic I raced to the common and left a diary I conjured at class (don't be so Hermione-ish on me it was Binns so no harm was made) and wrote in it several twisted things…

I was at lunch when I heard him yelling his way to the Great Hall with the fake diary in his hands and he was raving mad!

**VICTORY!**

He ran to the table like a possessed man (or woman, he does have some womanly quality…how bizarre…) and he was so red in his face...

Ron: YOU! (Pointing at the teachers table) YOU BABY RAPIST! YOU SCUM! YOU SON OF A BITCH! (He ran towards Snape)

Snape: WEASLEY! YOU MORONIK IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU!

Ron: HOW DARE I? YOU'LL JUST WAIT! I'LL REPORT YOU TO THE MINISTERY!

Snape (surprisingly calm): on what affair are you going to report me?

Ron: YOU HAVING AN ILLEGAL RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BABY SISTER!

Me (with the great power to keep my face stern and not laugh): WHAT!

Ron: I READ YOUR DIARY GINEVERA!

Me: when?

Ron: RIGHT NOW IN THE COMMON ROOM AND I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU AND THE SLIME BALL HERE JUST WAIT TILL MUM HEARS ABOUT THIS! AND YOU (he turned around to Snape, he was so crazy that moment that he didn't noticed me winking at Dumbledore signing him not to worry- he gave the oddest smile )

Me: YOU READ MY DIARY! HOW DARE YOU?

Ron: YOU'RE LUCKY I DID…I WANT YOU HEAR THIS GINEVERA…I'LL READ IT TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL SO EVERYONE WILL KNOW HOW THAT GIT'S MIND WORKED ON YOU!

"September 10.

I'M SO GLAD THAT SEVERUS AND ME (Hermione: Ginny, it's Severus and I) FELL INLOVE, I JUST HOPE THAT AFTER OUR FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER (Ron glared daggers at poor Snape-did I just pitied Snape?) AND ALL THE THINGS HE DID WITH HIS TONGUE… (The whole school gasped and glared at me, but I was laughing along with Harry –my partner in crime- and Ron was about to chock Snape)

Me: Billius! You fool! That's not my diary! Why would I ever do things like those with Snape, No offence Professor…

Snape (you know, when his not crabby in Potions Snape can be a really cool guy, too bad he isn't familiar with shampoo, otherwise he could be somewhat good looking –whoa there Ginny, saying that the grease ball can be cool is one thing, suggesting that he's good looking could make you Lockhart's roommate) : none taken Ms. Weasley

Ron: That not your diary…

Me: No… (Smirk like hell)

Ron (now red from embarrassment): t…t…th…tha...That's not her diary (big sound of gulping as he turned to face Snape raging form) s-s-s-s-sorry professor?

And then guess what he did next?

**HE SQUEAKED! I MADE MY BROTHER SQUEAK!**

I had to leave the Great Hall together with Harry (love of my life- WHO KEEPS ON WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS?) because I was on the verge of going insane from what that just happened…

Billius got himself into two months detention not only with Snape but with Filch, McGonagall, and with Madam Pomfrey he also had to go to Dumbledore once a week for anger management.

Everyone knows (beside stupid Ron) that the diary was fake and that I'm responsible for what happened to Ron.

Wait a second Harry (YUM-**STOP IT!**) Is coming over here…I'll be right back.

**_CRUMBLING PAPER SOUND_**

_I shall not cry!_

_I won't cry!_

_I refuse to cry!_

_Not crying…_

_Still not crying…_

_I never cry….never do you hear me? NEVER!_

_Bugger this! I have to go to the bathroom._

_

* * *

_

September 14 01:15:

My world has fallen apart…I'm ruined…I think I should tell Ron the truth, that's a sure way to die and that's what I want…

How could he do this to me? I thought we were on the right way?

You probably asking yourself what the hell happened and why I'm so suicidal, I'll tell what happened…

HE ASKED HER OUT!

HE ASKED THAT AIR HEAD OUT! TO HOGSMEADE! ON WHAT SUPPOSED TO BE OUR DAY TOGHETER!

Who am I talking about?

Harry…he asked Luna out!

Luna _"loony"_ Lovegood!

Luna **_my-best-friend-from-Ravenclaw _**Lovegood!

And she said **yes**. Just like that…in her _dreamy_ voice she said yes…

Stupid Luna…stupid date…stupid Harry …fine I love him! Okay? I LOVE HARRY POTTER! DO YOU WANT IT TO BE CLEARER?

FINE!

* * *

September 14 01:17 AM: 

Dear diary!

_**I LOVE HARRY JAMES POTTER!**_

**_I LOVE THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-TAKE–BLOODY-LUNA-LOVEGOOD-ON-A-BLOODY-FRIKKIN'-NUTTY-LOONY-DATE!_**

**_I fancy his pants off! I want to play tonsil hockey with! I want to marry him, divorce him and then marry him again just to show the world how much I love this stupid, idiotic, daftest boy I ever fell in love with… _**

Is that good enough for you?

He told me that he asked her out on his way back from dinner…I nodded in silence and faked a smile as he got up to brake the news to Ron and Hermione.

He said that I'm his best mate (mate! You DOLT! I'm your soulmate, not you mate!) And he wanted me to know first, how sweet…maybe you should also spit on me, Harry, just to rub it more in my face.

I have to go to sleep….perhaps if I'm lucky I'll wake up tomorrow and find that it was all a bad dream

Adieu mon diary, I shall fall asleep in my bitter sea of sorrow.

Love Ginny (formally known as Red Cannon Weasley and now known as the Blue Cannon)

P.S

It's Blue Cannon because I'm blue (:bitter laugh and bitter cough: blue as in depressed not as in: hay I'm in the blue.

Blue Cannon Weasley

P.S No.2

Isn't blue the color of Ravenclaw?

It is!

Forget it! I'm not blue! I hate being blue. Blue is ugly!

From this moment I disown the color blue! Ha ah ! I won! I'm not blue anymore!

Love, now not the Blue Cannon Weasley.

P.S no.3

Oh, bloody hell!

I hate being blue

Okay I am depressed

I hate Luna! And for your big fat information she told me the other day that she has a _thing_ (_thing_ my arse!) for Neville!

Screwy Bitch!

I'll just hope that tomorrow I will find it was all a joke, a very sick one, but still a joke.

Love, just plain depressed Ginny.

* * *

September 14 07:45 AM: 

It wasn't.

He's still going to date that nutty loon.

Ginny

* * *

A/N: again i can only say it will get longer and better...RR

**_SnowFlakeGinny_ **


	3. Slap her! she's Blonde!

**Disclaimer**: not mine. Never will be….

**A/N:** I want to thank to:

**Violetpixie**

**Ocean-Poweress**

**Harrys Lover**

**Trish Shakespeare**

**Nixtear**

**vixen519**

**I'm sending you a cookie for each review.**

**On with the story….**

**

* * *

**

Hogsmeade, September 28, 13:38 PM:

Dear Tom.

Oops wrong diary…let's start this again…

* * *

Hogsmeade, September 28, 13:39 PM: 

Mon diary.

Let's make this clear if toy have any questions.

Yes, I am spying after Harry (Mon amore! How I long to hold you in my arms and play with that massy hair of yours) and after BILBO (shortness for BITCHY LOONY BIMBO a.k.a Luna).

Right now I'm in Quality Quidditch behind the third shelf at the literature section (who needs books about flying its either you got it or not!) when I sow the most dreadful thing ever!

She giggled! She actually giggled and not her usual look-at-me-I'm-so-dreamy-and-wired giggle but she giggled like _a girl_.

I knew it; I knew that she repress her blondness and she had to do it on Harry, **MY HARRY! **Oh if I could just reach out and choke her skinny throat, even Harry was a little surprised by this, in fact he was a little scared (who has a second thought on asking her out now!) when she giggled.

BAH!

**OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!** **OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!**

**OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!**

Be right back. If not call Madam Pomfrey.

Ginger Bun.

* * *

Three Broomsticks, September 28, 14:04 PM: 

Diary of mine,

My head is in great pain, well not just my head, but my entire body.

And it's all her bloody fault!

She kissed him! Do you believe that? She really kissed him!

While I was writing in you, my dear diary, and right after Satan's daughter giggled_ ;shudders;_ she wrapped her octopus like hands and smacked her bloody mouth on his.

Poor Harry, he was more overwhelmed by this then her giggle, that he fell over, yes you guessed it right, he fell over the third shelf at the literature section and me with my good luck, got hit not by only one book, God Forbid No, I got hit with the entire set of the Encyclopedia of Quidditch segments A-L (it was a set of books not one book) and at the same time I had to scream and run away without looking like a possessed girl (ironic, I know),out of the store.

So here I am , at the pub drinking butterbear to drown my sorrow and I have to look and the two of them being lovey-dovey to each other.

Here comes Ferret Boy to rub it my face.

Wait! I had an epiphany!

See you soon (if I'm not dead after what I'm going to do)

Gin Tonic

* * *

Hospital Wing, September 29, 01:16 AM: 

I'm laying in a bed next to Harry.

I'm a genius! A mastermind! And all that.

Why do you ask? I'll tell you why. Because I discovered the power of jealousy!

**MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**(again, I just adore my evil diarylaugh!)** MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Where was I? Ah yes….jealousy….greed….. of these words sum up in one….Desire.

You see, dear diary of mine, at the same moment that Ferret Boy came to rub Harry and BILBO's date, I as you remember had an epiphany.

Let me just tell you what went on…

F.B (Ferret Boy): well, well, well, poor little Weaselette sees Pot-Head with the loon, what a sour sight.

Me: piss off fart prince.

F.B: boohoo, is the little girl heart broken?

Me: I said go away, or else you suffer the consequences.

F.B: Really?

Me: yes, really.

F.B: and tho-before I go ant further I would like to clarify few things: 1) I was not on my right mind. 2) Harry was watching (I never left my eye sight of him so I know, believe me, I know.) the whole thing. 3)that bitch smirked at me…she _smirked _at **_me_**!

Poor F.B's words were cut off because I kissed him.

Yes, that's what I said. I kissed him. I kissed Draco Malfoy. I wasn't that bad if you like your kisses wet and full of tongue action.

After that, all hell brake loose!

Harry came to where we snogged (it turned to a mini snog session-I didn't mind that really, and that's only because I'm emotionally wounded) and grabbed Draco off me, and punched him.

He really, really punched him! But then Draco punched him back and they started to fight…however I was more shocked when Neville came and instead of helping Harry he punched him too, an then he and Harry began to wrestle each other, so I took my chance and leaped over to Luna and gave her a right hook and she fainted, she's such a wimp!

Suddenly every male in the pub joined the fight and it became to one of those muggle pub riot.

All in all, it was a pretty good day.

I have to go to sleep because Madam Pomfrey is coming.

Love,

Sugar Ray Weasley.

* * *

P.S

I'm in the hospital wing because stupid Pansy Parkinson started wrestling me because as she said "I'm a filthy blood traitor boyfriend stiller" ,seriously Pansy, if I really wanted Draco could have been mine seeing how he reacted to my kiss.

I think he moaned something that sounds like"who's your daddy" I wanted to puke then and there but that would have been rude.

MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and goodnight

Red Cannon Weasley.

* * *

P.S no.2

Luna is here too, but only because after she returned to consciousness Cho Change charged her and beaded her up, I wonder what that was all about, especially when Cho saw that Luna was unconscious again she winked at me, and said : YOU GO AND GET YOUR MAN!

Thanks Merlin that I'm not a Ravenclaw.

Farewell dearest diary.

The most lovable Weasley in the world, Ginny.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter…Please RR! 

**SnowFlakeGinny!**


	4. Midnight Mohawk and chocolate frog licki...

**Disclaimer: **still not mine! So stop harassing me!

**A/N:** again I want to say thank you all for reviewing and to answer back to some of you.

**Ocean-Poweress: **Ginny would have punched Luna for what she did (I would if it ever happens to me) but just to clear things, Luna is a little OOC so that explains her behavior and stuff.

**vixen519: **I see nothing wrong in kissing F.B I think he kind of cool (but only in the books and that's because I think that Tom Felton is a little weird looking)

Again thanks to:

**gushgush2010**

**Violetpixie**

**Cara**

**Nixtear**

_**You are the best!**_

* * *

Hospital Wing, September 29, 09:39 AM

My dear angelic diary.

You won't believe what I have to tell you!

He moaned my name in he's sleep, and not a get-of-me moan or a watch-out-from-that-blast-ended-scrut moan. It was a sexy moan, the one you have when you dream of covering Harry in melted chocolate frogs and then lick it of him…oops to much information… _shit I drooled all over this last part_…be back in jiffy…

_Love, _

_Ginny the amazing drool girl!_

* * *

Hospital Wing, September 29, 09:55 AM

My dearest diary of all time.

As I said Harry moaned my name in a very sexy way when he was asleep, and it's kind of funny because Luna was right beside him.

Yes, that snotty bitch, crawled up to his bed and purred him to let stay with him. So I pulled a Ginny on her.

You must be asking yourself, WHAT THE HELL IS PULLING A GINNY?

Well, dear diary, pulling a Ginny is a very simple thing; all you have to do is a cutting spell on someone's hair, let's take Luna's for example, and perform it, but do be careful and execute it when that someone sleeps.

Don't give me that look!

I wasn't doing anything dirty, she deserved it, and after all she did steal Harry from me.

I knew you'd understand.

Is that a dreamy scream I hear?

Rise and shine Luna dear. It's payback time!

**MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Edward seizers hands Weasley.

* * *

Dormitory, October 2, 19:35 PM

My treasured book of memoirs.

I'm jumping up and down on my bed listening on Audrey's (My roommate and second best friend after Hermione) charmed CD player, and it's a great song! And it fits all that happened and what I feel for **The-Boy-Who-Came-To-Sense-And-Dumped-Luna!**

Yeah, you got me to feel all those butterflies inside  
in your locker I will hide  
the truth, it's only you I see  
and you're just what I need.

I'll bring you flowers every day  
just to roll you in the hay.  
Well I'm feeling fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way.

And you're just what I need  
you're just what I need.  
Not everything works as it seems  
sometimes it's so hard to believe.

So I went down to the record store  
picked my head up off the floor.  
The truth, it's only you I see  
and you're just what I need.

And if it's my world that you fear,  
let me make it very clear,  
that I'm feeling fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way.

I'll bring you flowers every day  
just to roll you in the hay  
Well I'm feeling fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way.

Awesome song, she says it's from a muggle mover, or omvie or whatever its name, that called Bring It On.

Anyways, Harry dumped Luna right as we all (by all I mean all students that participate the fight) left the Hospital Wing.

It was a bit odd when it all happened; after he broke the news, Luna looked at him with her dreamy look again and just smiled and began to walk away she turned and walked back at him and whispered something that made him look really puzzled and then she nudged her head over at me smiled at me and walked away.

After that Harry got back to hang around with me (we did that a lot before Luna came to the picture and since Ron declared his undying desire to snog Hermione over the summer) and it felt good to have all to myself.

**B A N G!**

* * *

On My Dormitory Floor, October 2, 19:56 PM

There should be a warning on these beds!

I mean, how I'm supposed to know that jumping on it will eventually make me lose my balance and well…fall

Anyhow, I'm going down to the common room and pester Harry, and maybe make kissy noise to Ronny Boy and 'Mione.

Grinning like the Devil,

Ginevra Potter (Sound sooooo good!)

Common Room, October 2, 23:47 PM

Harry is being weird, not he's usually weirdness, but I mean really, utterly, completely weird.

It started when I set beside him on the sofa by the fire…

Me: Hullo Harry.

Harry (rather red in his face then normally): G-G-G-G….

Me: it's Ginny, Harry James.

Harry: I know that.

Me: then why do you sound like Professor Flitwick?

Harry: I beg your pardon?

Me: never mind. What are you doing?

Harry: nothing really.

Me: if you say…

Awkward moment and then…

Harry: you perform an excellent cutting spell.

Me: I know.

Harry: she wasn't happy.

Me: I know.

Harry: I thought it was pretty funny to see her with a Mohawk.

Me (smiling and suppressing a really painful giggle): I know.

Harry: is there something that you don't know?

Me: I know that you don't know that I don't know that you know that I know.

Harry: come again?

Me (giggling): never mind, Harry, Never mind.

We continued talking till Ronald interrupted us demanding Harry to go to bed a moment ago, damn you Ronald!

I have to go now, but I'll tell you this; I have a feeling that I'm going to pay little Harry a visit tonight…

Till then,

Ginny Bunny.

* * *

P.S

Sorry for not writing you for quite some time, I lost you inside my trunk.

My deepest regrat.

Love,

GinnyBug

* * *

A/N: It's not my greatest chapter, but I had to write it…and by the way the Luna thing had to end. They just aren't made for each other like Ginny and Harry.

RR

**SnowFlakeGinny! **


	5. Ginny Weasley: Kissing Instructor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own those little marshmallows you put in your hot cocoa.

**A/N: **thanks for reviewing, keep on doing that. I like it.

* * *

Hogwarts Grounds by the lake, October 3rd, 15:26 PM.

My fuzzy wuzzy diary

Remember that I said I'd pay Harry a little visit over the night?

I did.

Not one of my brightest hours, it went like this…

I'm creeping very quietly to the sixth year boys' dormitory trying not making any excided from being with my sugar muffin ( that's Harry if you don't get it) and sharing body heat (I'm cold! Okay so I'm lying but it's not a big dill) and space.

Opening the door without it cracking and…surprise surprise! It cracked!

Me: son of a bitch! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

The big mirror in their room (or as it was my reflection): No cursing or else I'll wash your mouth with soap!

Me: I want to see you try.

The mirror: watch yourself young lady, I don't think you want you brother to wake up and find you here.

Me: oh sod off!

Ignoring the insufferable mirror I tip towed over Harry's bed and saw that he was there and sound asleep, so naturally I woke him up.

Me: Harry!

Harry: please Mrs. Weasley, five more minutes; I'll be a good boy.

Me: Harry, quit mumbling about my Mum!

Harry: Gin! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?

Me: I came to snog the life out of you.

Harry: you did?

Me: yeah sure, why not?

Harry: Nah…too risky Ron would wake from the sound…

Me (very pale from his answer): Harry, I was being sarcastic.

Harry (perhaps red in his face, but it was dark so I only assume): I-I-I-I knew that, I was just playing along.

Me: of curse you were.

Harry: I was!

Me: that's okay Harry, you don't owe me any explanations.

Harry: why are you here?

Me: I wanted to see you?

Harry: was that a question or an answer?

Me: would you like it to be an answer or a question?

Harry: do you always answer in question?

Me: do you like it?

Harry: Gin, it's (looking at his watch) three o'clock in the morning, so answer me, why are you here?

Me: I had to ask you something.

Harry: now?

Me: yes.

Harry: be quick I want to sleep.

Me (I asked the first thing that came in my mind): why did you ask Luna out?

Harry: is that what it is?

Me: don't skip the subject, Harry, answer me!

Harry: I liked her a little.

Me: liked as in used to like?

Harry: like as in I thought she was nice, but she's not my taste.

Me: then why did you kiss?

Harry: how do you know about it?

Me (lying is something I'm good at): Audrey saw you.

Harry: well, it was a little weird because she giggled and then she charged at me.

Me: you didn't like it?

Harry: it felt wrong, or so I think. Maybe I'm just not good at this kissing part.

Me: of curse you're not you just have practice a little ( F.Y.I: by this I was already laying on his bed beside him) that's all.

Harry: find me girl that say yes to that.

Me: Hermione

Harry: she's your brother girlfriend!

Me: Luna?

Harry: I'd prefer not to go at it again.

Me: Pravatie?

Harry: are you kidding me?

Me: Cho?

Harry: been there, done that. Beside isn't she dating Michael Corner?

Me: Millicent Bulstrode?

Harry: do you want me to hurl?

Me: I can't do this, you're too judgmental.

Harry: what about you?

Me: m-m-m-m-me?

Harry: were friends and we know each other, and I know that you don't date anyone for a fact so why won't you be my kissing instructor?

Me: are you sure you want it to be me?

Harry: yes.

Me: okay?

Harry: was that an answer or a question?

Me: both.

Harry: Let's go to sleep, Gin.

Me: I think I'll go back to me room, Harry, I have to wake up early.

Harry: fine. Bye Gin.

Me: goodnight Harry.

That's what happened last night and I'm still utterly confused. Why in the world would Harry want me, Ginny Weasley, to be his kissing instructor? Because 1). I kissed two boys my entire life (F.B and Michael, but they weren't that good).2). I'm in love with him. 3). Ron will kill him if he find about this. 4). I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!

I can only think of the consequences of out "little" tutoring time if anyone will find out.

1. I could have a reputation of a scarlet woman.

2. Ron will contact the other Fab five (not the queer eye for the straight guy Fab five, but my other siblings) and they will make contact of Harry with bottom of the lake.

3. I will blab while kissing him my feelings for him , and he will hate me.

4. We'll end up doing more then kissing and I'll get heavy with child and again the Fab five kill Harry.

5. Harry will think that I'm a lousy kisser (I'm not really sure about that, maybe I'll ask F.B how was I)

6. We'll fall in love, get together, marry and have loads of redheaded and raven haired children running in the yard and flying on broomsticks. (yeah, right after Dumbledore's beard will be blue , and Snape give me 100 house points)

That's the bell, I'll have to go I have divination.

Snog you later, alligator.

Ginny the Scarlet Woman of Hogwarts.

* * *

Room of Requirement, October 3rd, 20:05 Pm

My soon to be hidden diary.

I got a note from Harry saying to meet him here at eight o'clock for our first session.

If you can, please make sure to send an owl to my mother explaining why her daughter did died from a heart attack at such a young age.

Oh dear Dumbledore socks and Dobby's ear muffs!

Hopelessly wishing for a miracle,

Ginny "amazing lips" Weasley.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I'll leave hanging too know what happened between them. MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(I love my evil fanfiction laugh!) MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Review!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	6. Meet Jenny and Jeanine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nothing is mine and I'm about to lose my sanity.

A/N: this is a revised version of this chapter, because of spelling and grammar issues, just so you know, dear readers of mine (you see were Ginny got that little habit), English isn't, my native language and also I'm a tad dyslectic (I hope that's how you write dyslectic), oh and um…if this fic is a bit crazy and odd (like some people wrotein this chapter reviews-I don't hate you were just being honest) that's because I'm odd and crazy.

Thanks to:

**Spike's Lil Niblet**

**Jill-Weasley**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**sakura1221**

**Julie**

* * *

On my bed, October 4th, 01:38 AM

The little book that I keep on writing in and hope that will never write back… (It would be too creepy if you did…I can't be possessed now that I this close to my goal)

I'm sitting on the bed for almost two hours and I can't find enough words to describe what happened tonight.

Actually I can!

**WHOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** (Dancing around in circles and doing a moon walk) **WHOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Who's the best? Who's the girl? Who's the queen?

I AM!

Yes, me, me ,me, me, me, me , me ,ME!

It was the best snog time I have ever had!

Harry doesn't know what potential he has; I mean that boy has the most kissable lips I've ever let my lips touch.

I admit it was a little weird at first when he got here but then….

(If you don't get it, dear journal of moi, then I'm doing this flashback thing that helps in telling the story)

Room of Requirement shut, Harry (my agonizing student) comes in.

Harry: Gin you're here!

Me: you said eight and you're late (ha ha rhyme!)

Harry: sorry I promise next time I'll be right on time it's just that professor McGonagall-

Me: Harry, I was just messing with you're head.

Harry: you always do that, one day I'll get you back.

Me: yeah, right after I'll drink two bottles of Fire-Whisky alone.

Harry: we'll see about that.

Me: we will.

Pause off sexual tense that builds up.

Harry: do you want to start our session?

Me: do you?

Harry: I guess?

Me: was that an answer or a question?

Harry: both.

Me (blushing like a mad woman): why won't we sit down?

(I forgot to tell you, diary, which the room looked really nice, it was a replica of the Gryffindor common room but only smaller and somewhat more inviting and it also had this amazing fireplace)

And Harry and I set on this really comfy sofa but Harry set on one end and I'm in the middle.

Me: I won't bite, you can come closer.

Harry (coming closer like I told him too, good boy!): so, how do we start?

Me: you can put arms around me, you know, like you always do when we sit in the common room together. Good, now get closer-

Harry: closer then that!

Me: yes, (he embracing me and I rest me head on his chest).

Harry: that's quite nice.

Me (in what I swear could have been my version to Luna's dreamy voice): that was super nice…_sigh_…

Then I looked up at Harry I saw that he was so close to me then he had ever been (I just love cuddling with Harry) and I guarantee you, Mon chronicle of remembrance, that he had that look in his eyes!

You know, the look you get when you finally notice the redhead you know (and hopefully love) for almost five years and now you finally see the woman (I can be a woman if I want, I have breasts! Not as big as I wished they were, but still, the girls also known as Jenny and Jeanine are there!) She became and he realizes how much she's dear to him.

Anyhow, be then Harry leaned forward and I closed my eyes and……

OH DEAR DUMBLEDORE'S CHOCOLATE FROGS SPECIAL STASH!

**THAT BOY CAN KISS!**

Forget about Voldemort and saving the world just keep on kissing me to oblivion.

Wait, I think I am in oblivion, those lips feel so damn good!

I don't know how, but we ended snogging on the sofa, not that I really care how we ended there…

Me (was that my school robe he took off?): Harry-kiss-do you-another kiss-like this-yet again kiss-lesson?

Harry (unbuttoning my school blouse and I unbuttoning his) very-double kiss-much-French kiss-you're the best-his kissing me neck, **_my neck_**-teacher I ever-

I'm sorry I had to stop my little dialogue with Harry, because that is when my blouse and his blouse were off and we explored each other, I think he was really thrilled to meet Jenny and Jeanine, and by the look of it (and by the sound of it-giggle brake-there were lots of sounds) I liked their encounter too.

Let's skip in time a little something like 45 minutes later………

Me (resting my head on Harry's exposed chest as he's stroking my hair): you're handling with the lesson substance very well for someone new.

Harry (grasping me tighter): I have a good teacher.

Me: you do know that one time doesn't count, but you can go on and suck up because it's nice.

Harry (chuckles): as Hermione says: "if you want perfection then practice, practice, practice!"

Me: hear hear!

We stayed like that until I looked at Harry's watch and saw that it was way past our curfew so I rushed him and we both got dressed again and hurried back to the common room.

Me: tomorrow we'll have another lesson.

Harry: but tomorrow we have quidditch practice.

Me: then I'll teach you all about (leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. Audrey taught me that) kissing in the locker room.

Harry (did I just make him blush like a silly little first year?): w-w-w-w-w-we will?

Me: trust me Harry, we will.

With that I walked over to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory not before I stopped and turned my head to see that Harry was staring at me, so I did the most funniest yet seductive thing I ever thought I could do, I licked my lips and winked at him.

Damn it, Audrey threatens to throw a book at me if I won't stop writing (apparently my quill's making noise) in you so I have to go.

Love,

Red Cannon Weasley.

* * *

P.S

If you wonder, sweet diary, Harry and I didn't have any sex today.

All I can say is this: that boy has the biggest pi-**OUCH!** God damn it, Audrey threw a book at me!

She's pointing her wand at my head,

See you soon, baboon!

Red Hot Chilly Weasley.

* * *

Library, October 5th, 16:20 PM

I'm about to meet Harry and the rest of the team for practice.

I think it's the first time I'm more excited from the aftermath then the practice itself.

I told Audrey and Hermione about me and Harry today when we spent the rest of lunch time by the lake.

Hermione: have you seen Harry last night I wanted to ask him if he finished his Potions essay.

Audrey: yeah, and I wanted to know what is he planning to do today over at practice.

Me (giggling but not as scary as Luna did): he was with me.

Hermione and Audrey: with you?

Me: yes with me.

Hermione and Audrey: how come?

Me: do you really want to know?

Hermione and Audrey: of course!

Me: I tutor him.

Hermione: he needs help in school? Why didn't he ask me?

Me: because you have a boyfriend.

Audrey: what does it have to do with 'Mione dating your brother?

Me: because I helped him with something personal.

Hermione: I'm his best friend.

Me: doesn't matter.

Audrey: and why is that?

Me: because you can't snog your best friend if you're dating your other best friend.

Hermione: that isn't relevant-wait a second, Snog?

Me: snog.

Audrey: you snog?

Me: snog.

Hermione: you're giving Harry privet lessons on how to-

Audrey: snog?

Me: snog…and maybe a little bit more then that…

Hermione: how much more?

Audrey: yes, Ginny, how much more?

Me: he met Jenny and Jeanine.

Hermione and Audrey: who?

Me (pointing at the girls): **Jenny** and **Jeanine**!

Then we all burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Audrey: is he good?

Me: you have no idea.

Hermione: did you see anything or that he only met the girls?

Me: oh I saw and I say it very clear, Harry Potter has an enormous pi-

But then the bell rang and Hermione worried that she would be late for class so I couldn't tell them.

Oh my! I'm late for practice!

Ciao!

Ginevra Molly Weasley.

* * *

**Next time on "Red Cannon Weasley": **what happened in the boys' locker room? Why Ron is so mad at Ginny? What does Snape got to with this? And what is that huge body part that Ginny refer to as "the biggest on she had ever seen"?

All that and perhaps some more…**Next time on "Red Cannon Weasley"!**

Review will be welcomed.

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	7. The Tearful Weasley of them all

**Disclaimer: **you know that British woman that wrote Harry Potter? That defiantly not me…

A/N: because of spelling and grammar issues, just so you know, dear readers of mine (you see were Ginny got that little habit), English isn't, my native language and also I'm a tad dyslectic (I hope that's how you write dyslectic), and if you want there's a revised version of chapter six (only if you want, I will never make you do things that three out of four dentists recommend not to do), so please consider this and the fact that I'm not quite at the sane state of mind (but I'm always like that so just…leave it) that's all I guess….so ENJOY READING!

* * *

On The biggest Sofa in the Common Room, October 5th, 22:30 PM

Cherished Notebook of mine that I accidentally stained with chocolate frogs' crumbs (sorry).

My back is in total pain, why did I ever think that snogging in the boys' locker room was such a great idea?

I know why! Because it involved snogging Harry! Was that a crack that heard my spine do?

Whether it is or isn't It certainly worth it….

(Flashback thingy)

Harry: okay guys, great practice go and hit the showers because you smell.

Audrey: Aye aye Capitan Harry!

Harry: watch it Adams!

Audrey: sure thing lover boy (winking at me and running towards the girls' locker room)

Harry: Gin, can I have a word with you?

Ron: I'm going to a prefect meeting; I'll see you at dinner.

Me: you do know that you smell like one of Hagrid's sandwiches, if don't so now you know.

Ron: you should wipe your drool, Ginny, or else Harry would drown.

Me: try and catch something before.

Ron: I can say the same about you.

Me: I want to see you try, farting face!

Ron: as if, Snape lover!

Me: Quaffle-phobic!

Ron: Bugger-eater!

Me: spider-hugger!

Ron: Scarlet-woman!

Me: bed-wetter!

Ron: you didn't!

Me: I just did, darling Billius.

Ron: Bitch!

Me: I have a picture of that little accident.

Ron: You'll pay for this…you little brat!

Me: shiver me timbers.

Ron: wait till I tell Mum…

Me: tell her what? That I have a picture if you wet… (He placed his hand on my mouth)

Ron: I'll get you back on this, _Princess_.

Then Billius ran off before I had a chance to say anything, he is such a loser.

Harry: Gin…

Me: just shut up, Harry. Colin and Denis left the showers and Ron is gone, let's go the locker rooms.

Walking to the boys' locker room and showers, Harry's opening the door for me and step in.

Me: unusual aroma you have here.

Harry: boys will be boys. Gin, do you want to talk about your fight with Ron?

Me: no.

Harry: come on Gin, he's your brother-

Me: only by blood.

Harry: Ginevra!

Me: Harry!

Harry: stop it Gin, I now that he annoys you sometimes but he means well.

Gin: he's too protective and when did he became the boss of me?

(By this, Harry and I set on one of the benches and Harry had his arms around me. just thought you would like know)

Harry: he wants the best for you.

Me: by not letting me date boys? Or even to talk to them? Just leave it Harry.

Harry: but…

Seeing that he won't leave this subject I did the only thing that would shut him and kissed him.

We kissed for a couple of minutes until I felt a need for oxygen.

Me: you forgot about our session today.

Harry: slipped my mind.

He bent forward and we continued to snog on that bloody bench and because of it have black and blue marks on my back. I guess I'll have to live with it if I want to keep on snogging Harry.

You win some you lose some.

Love,

Moaning Ginny.

* * *

History of Magic, October 6th, 11:14 AM

My not insane Diary.

**HAS THE WORLD GONE CRAZY?**

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SNAPE!**

On moment he was the slim ball that he is then he goes and does that!

And to me out of all the people he has the choice he picks **_ME_** and awards **_ME _**with 100 house points. **100 house points!** And for what? Merlin knows!

I have to cool off.

Love,

I can't think of a proper nick name for what just happened so I just say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Defense against the Dark Arts, October 6th, 14:09 PM

My flawless journal.

I can't think of any reason way Snape gave me 100 house points, but I guess that if he did he must have a really good one. Audrey said it's because he thinks I'm hot. I said that I think she can be a great roommate for Lockhart. She smacked me with her transfiguration book.

Another weird thing, we share this class with Ravenclaw and Luna approached me before it began…

Me: what is it that you want?

Luna: I know you fallowed us.

Me: says who?

Luna: your scream right before all those books fell on you.

Me: are you here to rub it in?

Luna: no, I'm to say apologize and to explain

Me: explain what?

Luna: I wanted to make Neville jealous, and I also wanted you to accept your feelings towards Harry.

Me: it worked, Neville punched Harry.

Luna: and you punched me and gave me a Mohawk.

Me: it was only a temporary one.

Luna: would you forgive me?

Me: how would I know you won't do something like that again?

Luna: because I'm dating Neville.

Me: you are?

Luna: I am.

To tell you the truth, diary, I kind of missed Luna, and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been Harry's snog trainer. I gave Luna a friendly hug and we git back on being friends again.

Damn! Tonks is coming (who ever made her professor must be crazy. Wait isn't that Dumbledore? That explains it all)

Love,

The vivacious Weasley of them all.

* * *

P.S

If you ever wondered, my delicious diary, Harry has the biggest piece of abs I have ever seen.

Love,

The witch formally known as Ginevra Weasley and now known as Ginevra Potter (hopefully)

* * *

My Dormitory, October 6th, 19:16 PM

Diary,

I hate Billius! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

One day I'll kill him brother or not!

Damnit I got you all wet because of my tears.

Love,

The tearful Weasley.

* * *

Dormitory, October 6th, 19:55 PM

Dear loveable diary,

Ron was so mean; I couldn't believe my ears when he said those things.

Even Malfoy never heard those words from Ron…

(Flashback thingy again)

Common Room:

Me: 'Mione, can you help for a second?

Ron (rudely interrupting her answer): can't you see she's helping me?

Me: can't you see you're a waist of air?

Ron: I begged Mum for a baby brother…

Me: lucky you.

Ron: don't you have a valentine for Harry…wait already happened.

Me: don't you have a broom to fall off…wait already happened.

Ron: go and drown yourself in the lake.

Me: and wet myself? That's your job, Ronald.

Ron (he got so pissed that I had to smirk at his face): you couldn't die at the chamber?

My smirked vanished from my face and everyone else become quiet, I stood there for whet seemed like eternity until I felt one tear dropping on my cheek and I ran to my dorm.

I'm going to sleep.

Love,

Ginevra the suicidal Weasley of them all.

* * *

A/N: not the best ending for this chapter and Ron's a bit mean, but he'll come to his senses.

**IamSiriusgrl: **thank you for reviewing!

**Rinny: **I know my English's bad but it not my native language, and I know I'm rushing to things and that's because I'm a rusher, I really hope you'll keep on reading the fic and review.

**Ashling Vision: **see, I updated!

**The Iviest: **thanks for reviewing on each chapter you read. Keep on doing that and I'll give you permission to lick melted chocolate frogs from Harry's abs.

**gushgush2010: **no need to wait the update is here!

**BrownEyedFaerie: **I took that in mind and you can see that I'm trying. Thank you for reviewing.

**Evil Lady of Darkness:** again, I know I have spelling and grammar problems, English isn't my first language but I'm trying to improve it.

**perkey terkey: **makes me think, maybe he does have the biggest pineapple, or maybe its all a conspiracy of JKR? One may wonder…

**Spike's Lil Niblet: **oh, I love you too! (Handing you a muffin and giving you a hug), I'm not sure that that's an awesome chapter…but if you say that it is (and be honest!) I'll dedicate you next chapter…

Review and I'll hop like an Hyperactive Bunny!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	8. Grindylow Farts and Yodeling at Lunch!

**Disclaimer: **I may not have written The Harry Potter books but I can sire jump like a hyperactive bunny!

A/N: if you ever wondered I have also two other Fics that I would love if you read and reviewed them, you can look for them in my author's page! Have a good day and an enjoyable reading!

* * *

Ancient Runes, October 7th, 11:26 AM

Dear diary of Ginevra Weasley!

Ginny asked me (Audrey!) to write in you because she's too depressed and tormented to write in her Precious Protocol of Action-Packed Life (she made me write this, not so depressed as she said if you ask me…)

Anywho, sweet little Ginny Bear, was really (Ginny: still am!) hurt when her older brother Ron (Ginny: I lost my older brother Ronald when a hyperactive bunny ate him on a sugar overdose) said what he said (Ginny: I thought I told that I lost my brother to a hyperactive bunny!) and hurt my little red muffin (Ginny: where did that came from?) so much that cannot even snog The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Be-Lip-Smacking! (Ginny: are you trying to get my Harry? _Remember what happened to Luna_…all in all my cuddly Gin Gin is upset.

Meanwhile, dear diary that I don't possess (got that Ginny? Possess! Ha ha ha I'm funny! Ginny: you should really have to stop drinking in the early hours), guess what happened to me (Audrey!)? Let me tell you…

(Ginny: she's doing that flashback thingy…)

Me (Audrey): Adam can you please pass me the butter?

Adam: sure thing, love.

Me: thanks.

Adam: no problem.

Me: Adam?

Adam: yes love?

Me: can you pass me the pumpkin juice?

Adam: alrigh….

* * *

Ancient Runes, October 7th, 11:31 AM

My None Audrey Affected Diary,

I had to stop my lovesick friend because I'm sure you wouldn't want to know all about her "How I love Adam Johnson (Angelina's brother-he is in our year) and how I wish To Marry Him and to have His Babies!" the thing is that he's not even her boyfriend (Audrey: yet! He's not my boyfriend YET!) So I don't see why to even bother on a guy you like since first year.

Audrey: what about you and Harry?

Me: that totally different!

Audrey: only because you get to snog him doesn't mean he's your boyfriend.

Me: Yet! He's not my boyfriend YET!

Audrey: see?

Me: shove it Blondie!

Audrey: let's see you make me freckle face!

Me: bubotubers breath!

Audrey: armadillo's zit!

Me: hippogriff's dung!

Audrey: frog licker!

Me: wait! Chocolate frog or a normal frog?

Audrey: normal frog.

Me: okay, umm… centaur kisser!

Audrey: unicorn hugger!

Me: unicorns are nice of course I'll hug them.

Audrey: fine then….Grindylow fart!

Me: blast ended skrewt puce's vomit!

Audrey: ewe! That's disgusting...

Me: I'm the winner!

Was that the bell I hear? Lunch time!

I feel a little better now.

Love,

Ginny Bear.

* * *

Common Room, October 7th, 23:54 PM

My Not At all bitter Diary,

Sweet Merlin!

Why does everyone turn against me?

I cannot believe that Hermione and Harry think I'm the blame for the boy that says I'm related to him by blood's words last night.

For Christ sake! He insulted me!

But, noooooooooooooooooooooo, the trio would stick together and would never ever think of the possibility that the little sister is hurt….but that's okay, I'll just add then to my little (okay, BIG!) revenge on Ron!

**MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** This is going to be so much better then my fake diary plan, you'll see that…**MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Me is sleepy from evil thoughts…me is going to sleep…

Naughty Night,

Ginny "Bed to the Bones" Weasley.

* * *

Great Hall, October 8th, 12:04 PM

Sweet diary of all diaries.

In about thirty seconds my revenge on Ron and the other two will take place, therefore so I can watch it too, I charmed my quill to be like Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quote Quill…Five seconds!

Five

Four

Three

Two

ONE!

**_BANG!_**

Loads of smoke, the Trio is in the middle of the Hall each of them wears polka suits and has string attached to their heads elbows and knees like marionettes!

Then the music starts to play! And they all start dancing like in that movie that Audrey really loves (Sounds of Music I think was its name) like marionettes…then Ron steps forward and…

**Ronald:**

High on a hill was a lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

Folks in a town that was quite remote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

**Harry and Hermione:**

O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay

O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay

**Ronald:**

A prince on the bridge of a castle moat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo

Men on a road with a load to tote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

**Harry:**

Men in the midst of a table d'hote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo

**Hermione:**

Men drinking beer with the foam afloat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

**Ronald:**

One little girl in a pale pink coat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo

**Harry:**

She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

**Ronald:**

Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
What a duet for a girl and goatherd

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

**Ronald, Harry and Hermione singing and dancing:**

Ummm (ummm) . . .  
Odl lay ee (odl lay ee)  
Odl lay hee hee (odl lay hee hee)  
Odl lay ee . . .  
. . . yodeling . . .

**Ronald: **

One little girl in a pale pink coat heard  
**Harry:**

Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hoo hoo

**Ronald:**

She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd  
**Harry:**

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oola

**Ronald:**

Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hmm hmm  
What a duet for a girl and goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

**Harry and Hermione:**

Happy are they lay dee olay dee lee o . . .  
. . . yodeling . . .  
Soon the duet will become a Trio

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

Ronald, Harry and Hermione all together:

Odl lay ee, old lay ee  
Odl lay hee hee, odl lay ee  
Odl lay odl lay, odl lay odl lee, odl lay odl lee  
Odl lay odl lay odl lay

HOO!

Silence in the hall… and then my grand finale':

Big smoky words appear and say….

**_Courtesy of Ginevra Weasley! _**

And then the entire hall explodes with applauds (even from the Slytherins!) and I stand up and take a bow to my adoring fans!

I have to go…I've got Charms with Flitwick!

Love,

Ginny Queen of Pumpkin Juice!

* * *

Common Room, October 8th, 21:18 PM

My adorable diary of all adorable diaries!

Ron apologized and even brought me all of his candy from his secret stash under his bed (but it's secret so I know nothing about it…silly Billius) Hermione afforded to help me with my Potions homework for as long as I need (sucker!) and Harry…well Harry will _express regret _(evil grin-you can even a sly grin!) later when the common room get empty (we missed one session and there's a lot of stuff he hasn't learned yet, poor little Harry)

What's that do I hear?

My dear brother Ron wants to give me, baby sister Ginny that he love and cherish the most, a foot massage?

I love my older brother Ron…

Gone to be massaged,

Ginny **_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo!_**

* * *

**A/N:** I actually like this chapter! Sorry if I didn't expand the part of Ginny and Harry and Hermione's fight, I didn't want to stretch it and make it too heavy…

**Shoret: **now you see how he redeemed himself, and if you want a fluffy R/Hr Fic I suggest you read _Blizzard_ by **ME!** (It's on my author's page).

**The Iviest:** I'm glad you want to take my offer, but only if have a go at it too…

**Ocean-Poweress**: I know Ron is mean, but I like a little drama in my stories. If you want to see and hyperactive bunny my best friend has one (please take him if you can!)

**CloakedInsanity: **indeed that was.

**IamSiriusgrl: **I agree with you, a little drama only adds to the plot!

**perkey terkey: **now, you're telling me to be carefulI almost lost my left little tow…

**Jill-Weasley:** yes, she is poor, but she got over it.

**Julie:** it was I know, and he is very sorry

**ginger101: **I like Ron I don't want to kill him….

**piper: **I made him pay didn't I ?

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! YOU'RE THE BEST!

Keep on reviewing because I love you!

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	9. Sexually Harassing Ghost and Animalistic...

**Disclaimer: **I may not have written The Harry Potter books but I can sure say that I have! (Only I haven't)

**A/N:** I'm going to spoil the surprise but as from the next chapter the story timeline will be a post-Hogwarts diary (it will be the same diary though) so be warned it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

* * *

Astronomy Tower, October 21st, 18:37 PM 

Forgivable diary which isn't mad that I haven't wrote in him for more then a week of mine.

You won't guess what Dumbledore came up with last weekend!

A Halloween masquerade Ball!

Everyone has to come with a special dress robe and mask to cover their face only that their mouth will be uncovered. Can you feel the excitement?

This will be my golden opportunity to spend the entire night with Harry.

I'm planning on having too costumes. One that he will recognize that it is me and another one that will help me become the mystery girl he happened to fall in love with at the ball!

Brrrrrrrr it's really cold out here! Why did I come up here? Never mind, I'm going to dinner and then snog tome with Harry!

Love,

Red Cannon Ginny! **BOOM! **

* * *

Hospital Wing, October 22nd, 12:32 PM 

Dear peachy diary.

I HAVE PEEVES!

After dinner when I was on my way the Room of Requirement that stupid poltergeist began to pick on me, normally I wouldn't mind that because _normally_ he sexually harass me (you know, saying how he wished to be human so he could do things that will make my hair turn blond-quite flattering if you think about it) but today he crossed the line!

That ruddy ghost actually tried to lift up my skirt I was so mad that I ran away, but he kept chasing me I was so distract that I didn't noticed the armor suite and I ended meeting her up close and personal.

I fainted and someone was kind enough to take me to the hospital wing, I just hope Peeves didn't take a look…who am I kidding?

**It's Peeves!**

My head's in pain…A HUMONOGOUS PAIN!

Can't write…have to…take potion…OUCH!

Love,

Ginny Mol…Oh my head!

* * *

Charms, October 24th, 10:20 AM 

My always standing by Diary

Harry is being weird. We haven't talked since I got out from the Hospital Wing yesterday morning and when I came to him last night, well…

(You're all-time favorite, Mon diary, The Flashback Thingy!)

Me: hey Harry!

Harry (looking very busy yet extremely edible): hey.

Me: are you studying?

Harry: yeah.

Me: did you know I was in the hospital wing?

Harry: yeah.

Me: were you too busy to visit me?

Harry: yeah.

Me to myself: he's not listening is he? I'll just play him a little.

Me: have you heard about Hagrid's new pet, he got himself a Chimaera. He called her Suzie.

Harry: yeah.

Me: have you heard that Malfoy came out of the closet and now he date Crab and Goyle?

Harry: that's nice

Me: Dumbledore has developed an addiction to Lemon Drops and he's committed to St. Mungo addiction center.

Harry: sure.

Me (a little louder then before): Harry, I want to have rough, animalistic, hot, sweaty SEX WITH YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Harry: ye-WHAT!

Me: now you listen!

Harry: I'm really sorry Gin, here I closed my book and we can talk as much as you want.

Me: good. Why didn't you come to visit me at the Hospital Wing?

Harry: I was busy.

Me: I spend there too nights you could have squeezed time to say hello.

Harry: I could have and I should have but Alexa really needed my help.

Me: Alexa as Alexa Junks from Slytherin?

Harry: the same one. She wanted me to tutor her.

Me (my Weasley temper taking over along with jealousy): tutor her like I tutor you?

Harry: no. she needed help in DADA. You're in her year Gin, you know how heard the substance is.

Me: of course it is.

Harry: don't be like that Ginny.

Me: like what Harry, do tell.

Harry: she's really nice-

Me: she's a Slytherin!

Harry: Not all Slytherins are horrible.

Me: she was so nice that you had to meet her to days in a row?

Harry: I promised to help her I had to keep my promise, she's my friend.

Me: well I'm you're best friend and I was laying in the bloody Hospital Wing while you were tutoring that slytherin!

Harry: come of it Ginny!

Me: I won't! Not until you say you're sorry!

Harry: for what! I didn't do anything wrong!

Me: yes you did!

Harry: it wasn't _that_ important!

Me: maybe I am not _that_ important? If it was Ron or Hermione you would have set there day and night! Then again I'm just silly little Ginny, Ron's baby sister that send you that horrific Valentine.

Harry: you know that's not true.

Me: then what is it?

Harry: she's really nice and I happened to li-

Me: to what?

Suddenly there was an uncomfortable silence between us and Harry looked at me with a really heartbreaking expression, took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

Harry: you're my best friend and I'm sorry for not paying you enough attention, but I'm here now.

Me: it's okay. I have to go to bed. Goodnight Harry.

Harry: Goodnight Gin.

(Flashback thing ends)

I still feel weird about our conversation but I helped us, I guess.

Love,

Lost and Delusional Ginny.

* * *

Library, October 28th, 17:34 PM 

Diary.

This is the fifth time I see Harry and Alexa sitting in the library.

They look friendly. Too friendly if you ask me.

Harry is smiling at her, wait a second! That's his flirting smile!

I think I'll drop by to say hello!

Love,

Me!

* * *

On My Bed, October 29th, 18:25 PM 

Dear journal.

My two costumes are prepared! My recognizable costume is a long scarlet Victorian gown with a matching mask. My mystery woman costume is a long square cleavage forest green gown with a hood to cover my hair and mask!

Am I a genius or what!

Harry for sure dance with as the mystery woman and will fall in love with me!

I think I'm gonna laugh from my geniusness!

**MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** (Doing my evil dance: shaking my butt and doing spirit fingers!) **MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

I'm going to get him! No matter what!

Love,

The Potter Girl!

* * *

Great Hall, October 30th, 08:15 AM 

Dearest protocol of mine.

Just one more day till I get Harry!

I love my life!

Love,

Gin Gin!

* * *

My dormitory, October 31st, 19:55 PM 

Sweet diary that will never reveal my darkest secretes (unless one of my brothers reads you and in that case will make sure let everyone know my secretes, so you won't be blamed).

Five more minutes and I'm off to the Ball with Audrey, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Neville and Luna.

At exactly quarter to nine I will excuse myself and go to change.

No one knows about my plan this time.

Audrey's calling me. See you later…

Love,

Princess Ginevra.

* * *

My Dormitory, October 31st, 21:03 PM 

Mon memoir.

I danced with Harry (as myself) three times!

I'm a little breathless but that fine.

Changed costume and hair style, the hood is on and not one red hair is showing! Success!

I'm off to get my man!

Love,

Red Cannon Weasley-soon to be Potter!

* * *

I WILL NEVER TALK TO HIM EVER AGAIN! 

I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!

**I _H A T E_ HIM!**

* * *

Ginny took the notebook and threw it with much strength into her trunk, dropped to her bed and cried all night…

* * *

**A/N:** a little dramatic end! And the fun is just beginning….

**IamSiriusgrl: **Ron won't show it, but he's a real softy.

**the-insufferable-know-it-all: **I'm glad you liked it.

**Ocean-Poweress: **the bunny will love it!

**Spike's Lil Niblet: **the part with Audrey confused me too, that why I like so much!

**Amy: **that was one weird review, keep on doing that!

**ginger101: **thank you for being honest, I really appreciate you, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Chocolatechik: **Lol. That was one of the greatest reviews I ever got, are you interested in a hyperactive bunny?

And to: **Julie, Jill-Weasley, DarthBecca, Iviest, hplovesme, CloakedInsanity, vixen519.**

**Thank you for reviewing! **

I hope you'll review to this chapter! (60 reviews and still counting!)

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	10. SuperGinny, Fire Whisky and changing cos...

**Disclaimer: **those books were mine from the beginning! But then I sold them to that British woman and now she's rich and I write FanFictions. Damnit!

**A/N:** from this chapter on this fic is a post-Hogwarts one! Yippee!

* * *

Living Room, November 26th, 16:20 PM

My dear not angry at all diary that will forgive me for neglecting him for almost three years.

I'm so sorry! Do you forgive me? Let's imagine you said yes, okay? OKAY!

I guess now I have to fill up the hole I created between us….so let's see…

I graduated from Hogwarts last year (Head Girl none the less!) along with Audrey, Luna and Adam. I'm currently sharing an apartment with Audrey and Hermione but soon I'll have to find another roommate because the two of them got engaged to as they claim 'The-Love-Of-Their-Life'.

You see, Hermione and Ron is a couple since the summer before my fifth year but only three months ago Billius remembered to ask her to marry him (Hermione actually yelled at him something that sounded like: "WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU PROPOSED ME YET!" next day she had a _massive_ diamond on her finger and she was satisfied) and they are getting married on Ron's birthday (how corny…) and I'm maid of honor.

Audrey is a different story; she's getting married to Adam Johnson but the funny thing is that he never proposed. They together in a very weird way. The day before our first O.W.L, Audrey was on the verge of a break down when she saw Adam and began to yell at him: "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO KISS ME, YOU IDIOTIC PRAT?" (Do you see the pattern of my best friends? Yell first be nice later) next thing you know the two of them are snogging the life out each other in front of the entire common room and on my DADA notes. I was really lucky to whiteness their engagements, we were sitting right here in the living room…

(Flashback Thingy-admit diary, you missed it!)

Adam: Audi, do you have a spring vacation from the paper? (Audrey works for _Witch Weekly_.)

Audrey: yeah, but only for two weeks, why?

Adam: I can get two weeks of my job too, so we can go on our honey moon.

Audrey: I'm off work from April 2nd.

Adam: great.

Audrey: lovely, can you please pass me that chocolate frog?

(End of Flashback Thingy!)

Those two are getting married, believe it or not, on April's Fool. Typical. I'm maid of honor (of course).

Luna and Neville got married as soon as Luna came home and they are now expecting their first child. Yes, I was maid of honor. (Fred and George always tease me and say very much in Mum's voice: never the bride…Tsk Tsk)

As for me, well…I'm alone. I didn't have any stable relationship for more then almost three years, not since what happened that night…you probably wants to know what night I'm talking about, I'm talking about the night when I lost you and _him._

Let me tell you what happened…

(Flashback Thingy-this is not, I repeat NOT a happy Flashback Thingy!)

I was dressed in my second costume (which later became a very nice bed for Crookshanks) and walked through the big doors of the Great Hall. Soon enough I spotted Harry and he was walking towards my direction. I walked faster to him and we were in the middle of the dance floor.

Me (as the mystery girl that Harry's bound to fall in love with): dance with me?

Harry: of course.

Silence from slow dancing and me smiling!

Harry: I waited for you.

Me: you did?

Harry: I did. I will wait forever for you.

Me: me too.

Harry: I'm glad we started our little _tutoring._

Me: same as me.

Harry: I have to be honest about something.

Me: you can always be honest with me, Harry, you know that.

Harry: I think I'm in love with you-

I kissed him here so there have to be silence and for you're big fat information, this kiss far better then those in our sessions. Much better!

Me: I'm in love with you too, Harry.

Harry: you don't know how happy I am to hear you say, Alexa.

Me: I think I kno- wait, did you just say Alexa?

Harry: of course I said Alexa, what did you want me to say?

Me: Ginny?

Harry: I told you at the library, there's nothing between us, we're not even friends, she's my best friend little sister.

Me: i-i-i-is that what you said about me? (My hood fell off and I took away my mask and revealed my face.)

Harry (he was shocked and also took of his mask): Ginny!

Me (oh yes, I had big tears in my eyes but I didn't want him to see me cry): tell me, Harry, was that what you said about me?

Harry: you tricked me! That's not you're costume! How could you?

Me: tricked you? You dare to come and accuse me? You insufferable bastard! How could you, Harry, how could you tell such thing to someone behind my back and then tell me something else?

Harry: what right do you have? Yelling at me like that?

Me: what about those things you said a moment ago, was that nothing?

Harry: it was meant for Alexa, not you!

Me: not for me?

Harry: you didn't really think that I have any feelings for you, did you? I thought you're smart-**SLAP!**

I slapped him. I slapped him with all the power I could find at that exact moment.

Me: you make me **_SICK!_**

(End of sad Flashback Thingy)

I remember crying all night and walking the next day for breakfast just to see Harry and Alexa kissing in the Great Hall. I was broken. We haven't talked since that night and no one knows why, although I always have this small hunch whenever we get together for the Weasley annual Sunday lunch that Ron and Hermione know. Harry and Alexa are still dating each other and he's Ron flat mate.

Voldemort has been defeated when I ended my sixth year; I took a great part in the finale battle. All D.A members did. It came in handy when I began my internship over at St. Mungo this September because over the battles I was helping mending the wounded.

I think I hear Hermione and Ron here!

See you soon, mon journal.

Love,

Healer Weasley! (That's me!)

* * *

My Room at the Burrow, November 27th, 07:19 AM

Ma' petit diary.

Can you believe? Hermione and Ron kicked me out of my, I repeat, MY apartment because they wanted to spend the night alone together, and Audrey said she'll go to Adam's place so she wouldn't be any trouble and then stupid Ron said: you can go to the Burrow because you have no one.

The next thing he said was some muffled curse word because he had my shoe in his mouth.

It's quite nice to be home again, I'm on my free day from work so maybe I'll help Mum with her cooking or something.

There she is! Knocking on my bedroom door as always!

Be back soon!

Ginger Muffin!

* * *

Backyard, November 27th, 10:23 AM

Dearest diary,

I'm bored. Really bored…

Bored to death!

Oh look! Dad's shed! I think our family old brooms are here; maybe I'll go and starch my quidditch mussels? I haven't played since last year when I got caption of the house quidditch team.

I'm going to fly for an hour or so…

Love,

SuperGinny! (Is that a bird? Is that a flying ferret? Is that a hot redhead on a broom? Yes! It's SuperGinny! doing happy dance!)

* * *

Sitting by the table and eating a sandwich, November 27th, 13:47 PM

The record of my hopes and dreams,

As the music plays from Mum's old radio and I listen to the sound of WWN I enjoy the thought that I have a great life. I have a great job, great friends and great family. Everything is great!

Peachy, Lovely, Exquisite, Superb, Absolutely Fucking Terrific!

So sure, I don't have a boyfriend and okay my best friend and her boyfriend that happened to be my brother kicked me out of my own place, and my Mum won't even listen to me when I say: no thanks Mum, my leg isn't in pain although I crashed as I tried to land when you howled me to come and eat lunch, so there's no need to come and help me up, I'll do by myself!

But I'm not bitter, I'm happy. Happy, joyful, cheerful, in high spirits Ginny!

Happy Happy, Joy Joy!

I'm going to take a shower and then to bang my head on the wall, once I'll be done with that I'll go and ask Mum where she hides the alcohol.

Wishing for a big, huge, humongous bottle of Fire-Whisky,

The soon to be drunk (I remembered where Fred and George hide _their_ Fire-Whisky! **MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**) Ginny!

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing and for being great readers.**

**Ocean-Poweress**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Piper**: not as soon as you wanted but soon enough.

**Lucy**

**The Iviest**

**Julie**

**huneydukes2004**

**sakura1221**

**DRadFan**: you're a little crazy you know? I really like you! (Hugs you and gives an imaginary cookie!)

**cherryblossom08**

**hplovesme**

**vixen519: **as you can see, there is an explanation for everything in this chapter so everything is cleared, well…almost everything…evil grin to myself because I know what really happened! MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(Ginny got her evil laugh from me, you heard that? From ME!)

**Spike's Lil Niblet: **I'm glad you were happy when you're name was up here and that you did Ginny's happy dance, now you can do it again! It's nice to find someone other then me that are on a total sugar high. (Wipe a happy tear…).

**Review **some more and I'll let you meet my hyperactive hippo (I had to let go of my hyperactive bunny because he ate all my imaginary cookies).

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	11. Patient Is a Virtue, Ginevra

**Disclaimer: **not mine…I own nothing…you hear me? NOTHING!

**A/N:** I really don't have anything to say here but I like those little authors' notes…so just enjoy reading…

* * *

St.Mungo's Cafeteria, November 30th, 12:25 PM

My worshipper and worshipped diary,

As I eat what supposed to be my fit for human consumption lunch (come on! It's hospital food!)I ponder how the hall Ron and Hermione managed to get me to say yes to their crazy idea and stay at the Burrow for a whole week. Not a weekend but a week!

It's not that bad because I have Dad to pamper me, but I also have Mum there, which to itself can be really nice unless you're idea of nice, is a middle aged witch that rants on and on about how her poor youngest and only daughter isn't married let alone that she doesn't even have a boyfriend or even a proper date since she was fifteen.

Last night was a real treat because Fred and George came along with their wives, Angelina (Fred's wife) and Katie (George's wife) for dinner, but that's not all, noooooooo, guess who came to dinner with them? That's right! Harry and Alexa, _Witch Weekly_ couple of the year for the two years in a row (they made Audrey interview them last year, in my house!) can it get any worse?

Of course it can!

(Flashback Thingy!)

Everyone is already by the table; I'm sitting between Angie and Katie opposite Harry and Alexa. I remember seeing once in a movie a single woman, a little older then I but we share the same feelings, say:"what can be worse then a smug couple? Lot's of smug couples". It's even worse when you're moronic twin brothers are there.

George: so Ginny, how your love life?

All heads are facing me, including Harry that's looking really strange at me (last time I saw him giving me that look was when I used to be his friend and give privet lesson about how to kiss a girl) and Dad being really amused.

Alexa: leave her alone, George, if she doesn't want to tell you about her love life she doesn't have to.

Was that Alexa helping me? I was shocked, most of the time we ignore each other but when she's in her Slytherin mood (she rarely isn't) she likes to point on my loveless life. Maybe now she's trying to be nice?

Alexa: it's not her fault that she's alone. Most women at your age are alone, but that's only because they were too picky when they were younger and now they pay the price.

Me: are you saying that I'm a complete failure?

Alexa (patting Harry's hand and smirking at me): of course not! I'm merely trying to explain why women at your age are still single.

Me (my Weasley temper starts to rise up): do I have to remind you, _Alexa_, that you are the same age as me?

Alexa (she's really enjoying this): that's my point, Ginny, were at the same age only I'm in a steady relationship while you're still leaving with your parents, now if you weren't too_ picky_-

Me (I was now standing and held my knife very firm): too _picky_?

Alexa (and here that familiar slytherin sneer and lip curl): as I said, if you weren't too picky while we were at Hogwarts you could have been on your way to holly matrimony, maybe even with **_my_** Harry.

Me: get out!

Alexa: I beg your pardon?

Me: I said, GET OUT!

**BOOM!**

All of a sudden a great wind broke into the house and all the windows and doors were open and I felt my anger build up as I looked at her awed face.

Me: get out of my House! NOW!

I pointed at her and I don't know how, but somehow the wind whisked her away as she screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a soft silence and then we heard a splashing sound and I guess that the winds send her our pond.

I felt the wind weaken and I realized that everyone was staring at me, with really strange expressions.

Fred (gulping and he had a quivering voice): umm...Ginny?

Me (hissing at him): what!

Dad: you're floating.

I looked down and saw that indeed I was not touching the ground. I became quiet for a few seconds and then…

Alexa (from our pond and I guess she was wet): **H A R R Y!**

Harry jumped on his feet still looking at me hovering yet very much confused.

Harry: ha yes, I have to go and help her...thank you for dinner, Mum (kissing my Mum), Dad (Patting my dad on the shoulder), Fred, George, Angie, Katie goodbye everyone. Bye Gin.

**Thump! **

Three years of not talking to each other yet the moment he said my name I fall to the floor bang my head on the table and lose my conscious. Just what the healer ordered.

(End of Flashback Thingy)

After everyone left, Mum approached me and told me that what happened isn't an abnormal thing, actually it's the most forceful way Weasley show their power but only when it comes to their loved once. Of course I told her that I don't know what _loved one _she's talking about but all she did was stroking my hair and give me a knowing smile.

I hate it when she gives those smiles!

Lunch brake is over; I have to go back to my patients.

Love,

Gin. (Did he really call me Gin? I have to stop thinking about it…)

* * *

My Living Room, December 3rd, 18:37 PM

My Merry Diary,

Ron finally left and I have my house back. Audrey is coming back tomorrow from Adam, and Hermione's of at the ministry doing over time.

Whoa! What's that on my kitchen table?

Be back in a minute,

Ginny.

* * *

By My Kitchen Table, December 3rd, 18:47 PM

My speechless as I am diary,

There's a big vase with many white, red, and cream with a little red at the tip of its petals, roses and there was a note attached:

_The Red Rose whispers of passion_

_And the White Rose breathes of love_

_The Red Rose is a falcon_

_And the White Rose is a dove._

_But I send you a cream-white rosebud with a flush on its petal tips_

_For the love that is purest and sweetest as a kiss of desire on the lips._

**Patient Is a Virtue, my love.**

If you heard that diary, that was my heart skipping a beat.

I have a secrete admirer!

WHOOPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Love,

**G**i**N**n**Y**!

* * *

Living Room, December 7h, 21:17 PM

My infatuated diary,

I'm sitting here along with Hermione and Audrey and rereading the second letter my secrete admirer sent me, this time he sent me 4 dozens of tulips. And the note that was attached is a song from a muggle movie (Hermione and Audrey say that it's the best one they have ever seen):

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_  
Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me.  
_

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. _

_Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?_

**Patient Is a Virtue, Ginevra, remember this and we'll soon meet, my love. **

I have to go and sigh dreamily, that and I'm invited to Neville and Luna.

Love,

Ginny the hyperactive bunny lover!

* * *

**A/N:** who can this secret admirer can be? Only I know! (MOHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

**Ocean-Poweress: **give the hippo a chance I promise that he'll be cooler then the bunny.

**CloakedInsanity: **don't assume that I haven't thought about her getting back at him, but the plot is going on a different way but doesn't worry, she did after all slap him, didn't she?

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Nixtear**

**Hplovesme: **Harry won't do this on purpose, but I have to stop here…

**mewtwo to the power of two: **thanks for the cookie!

**Sleepyhead: **as I said Harry would never do something without a cause, of course he can always be possessed by the spirit of the late hyperactive bunny…and then only god knows…

**Rhysenn Riddle:** thank you, I'm really flattered (gives cookie)

**Lucy: **I'm really sorry, but he was an old bunny…but I have a hippo now! Wait you probably talked about Harry, well his not that mean…not really.

**HarryPotters-angel: **thank you very much; I hope you'll keep on reading!(gives two cookies)

**Perkey Terkey: **yeah I do watch Ren and Stimpy they ROCK! And I can't tell whether or not they get together…but it's obvious.

Reviews are welcome as always but so are adoption offers for a hyperactive Hippo under the name Gloria (he's a boy Hippo! So don't change his name!)

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	12. There Is NO such thing as TOO MANY BOWS!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

**A/N:** I'll say it now, I'm sorry if I'm not answering all of you're questions on the reviews part…ok? OK!

* * *

Staff Room, December 11th, 13:21 PM

My dear and bored to tears as me Diary,

I'm bored! And not that Gosh-I-Have-So-Many-Exciting-Things-In-My-Life-That-I-Just-Don't-know-What-To-Do-First! Kind of bored, I mean the PLEASE-MAKE-THIS-DAY-AT-ALL-INTERESTING! Kind of bored. Even here at the hospital it's one of our weakest days, and it's the god damn holydays!

Only two weeks till I get my special Intern Christmas brake!

I got three more letters from my secret admirer; I think it starts to get on my nerves right now, because if he keeps on ending each mushy letter of his with the sentence: **Patients is a virtue, My Love. **I will personally track him (or her-it could be a girl! I am after all an eye candy to both sexes…well I AM!) And make him eat all those letters and flowers he (or she) sends me. As for me…I hope it's Harry-WHO WORTE THAT!

I think I hear my name on the announcement thingy they use here to call the healers when we are needed!

Of I go!

Love,

Ginny to the Rescue!

* * *

Muggle Dress Shop, December 19th, 17:45 PM

My consisted Diary,

I'm going to murder Hermione and Audrey! And I'm going to kill that saleswoman! And I'm going to kill the man or woman that came up with the idea of having maid of honor in someone's wedding!

Why? Why did they have to take with them? I'm not a wedding person!

Sweet Merlin's beard! No I don't care what color my dress will me at you're wedding Hermione! I don't you hear me? I DON'T!

Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch OUCH!

THAT WITCH IS PULLING MY HAIR!

I have to close you know and pick my dress for Hermione's exquisite wedding with my prat older brother (not saying which, but it's not a hard guess)

Love,

Ginny, best friend of a crazy bushy haired witch!

* * *

My Bedroom, December 20th, 19:08 PM

My dear diary,

We went with the color lavender! Yuppie!

Now seriously, we had to go with this color because that was the only color Hermione, Audrey and surprisingly me, agreed on. And that saleswoman! I swear if she wasn't a muggle I would have hexed her snotty face to Timbuktu!

How Rude Can One Person Be!

(It's time for….The Flashback Thingy!)

I was standing on the ruddy stool wearing a dress that could be described as nightmare on Bow Street, and that saleswoman was clacking all around me…

Hermione: that a really cute dress, Gin, are you sure you don't want it?

Me: let me think about it…umm…NO!

Saleswoman: come on deary, it's really fits you!

Audrey (she was really enjoying this): yeah, but I think that there's a need for an extra bow, don't you think?

Saleswoman: an extra bow! A fine idea deary!

Me: what extra bow? I'm not going to wear this for real! Aren't there already too many bows?

Saleswoman: there is no such thing a too many bows!

Hermione: I don't know, the color **does** look nice on you…

Audrey: and the bows are simply divine…

Saleswoman: don't you like this dress? All the brides where it!

Me: but I'm not getting married! She is! (Pointing at Hermione) and so does she! (Pointing at Audrey).

Saleswoman: in that case…I have a wonderful bridesmaids gowns for you, deary.

Me: that's more like it.

Hermione: we'll need two gowns for her.

Saleswoman: two? How come?

Audrey: she's the maid of honor in mines and hers (pointing at herself and Hermione) weddings.

Hermione: yeah, it her third time as the maid of honor.

Saleswoman: I know just you're type, deary. Always the maid of honor, never the bride.

As she laughed her horse like laugh and as Audrey pulled away from her throat we managed to get the right dress for Hermione's wedding, and to Audrey's well to Audrey's wedding I'll go with a dress robe.

I'm going to Mum and Dad's for Dinner (let's hope that Junks won't be there this time. On second thought let's hope she will be there so I could scare her! MOHAHAHAHA-mini evil laugh!)

Love,

Ginevra .M. Weasley

* * *

Three Broomsticks, December 22nd, 22:57 PM

My soon to be drunk diary,

I hate Christmas parties, I hate, I hate, I hate…

The only part I love about them is…..THE OPEN BAR! Drinks on the house! Or in this case on the hospital…yup the hospital's annual Christmas party, that all the very important people are invited to…and it happened to be all the people you happened to know…can you say bottoms UP!

I SURE CAN! Whoa everything is spinning!

It stopped spinning! Wahoo Hooo! And I guessed it correctly, sweet, noble, gracious, dignified, and really nice diary of mine, I (looks both ways) am DRUNK!

It's really funny here, because I've been hit on by a very big variety of men, such as: Quidditch players (Oliver Wood!), journalists, Unspeakables, former Minister of Magic (yes! Fudge tried to make a move on me! Baby Taker!) Even former school mates (Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan- I thought they were married, or gay. Or a married gay couple) and the funniest one was when Draco Malfoy himself came to me and tried to make a move on me...I think his wife (pug face Parkinson) is going to poison his drink tonight.

Whoa! Who is this really cute guy that's coming towards me? My vision is all blurry because of all the Fire-Whisky I had, I think I even saw Dumbledore's beard become blue...

Anywho, this guy (I hope it is a guy!) is tall, has dark hair, and his quite built...I'm going to finally enjoy this party! Drunk or not drunk!

Luvvvvvvv,

ThE ReAlLy NoT ThAt DrUnK GiNnY!

* * *

Inside Of Someone Else's Bed, December 23rd, 09:15 AM

My going to freak out as soon as the room stops spinning diary,

I don't know where I am! I don't know with who I am! I don't Know WHAT TO DO!

I woke up three minutes ago with the biggest hangover I have ever had, next to a guy that I can't remember what his name or what he looks like because he hasn't turned around yet, and I'm naked underneath this really warm and fuzzy blanket.

Oh yes and there is one other thing, I HAVE A GOLD BAND ON MY FORTH FINGER ON MY LEFT HAND!

Wait he's waking up! He turns around...he's...he's...he's...

SWEET MERLIN!

**N O!**

* * *

**A/N:** cliffhanger! **MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Thank you for more 100 REVIEWS!

**Aracalien**

**Hplovesme**

**Rhysenn Riddle**

**Spike's Lil Niblet**

**DRadFan**

**HarryPotters-angel**

**vixen519**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Iviest**

**Ocean-Poweress**

**Sierra Potter-Malfoy**

**Tropical Penguin**

**Me**

**Lucy**

**Sunflowerchild**

**Vanessa-Black and Zabini**

You guys just made my day! HUGS AND COOKIES ARE ON ME! And Gloria's really happy too! (Gloria is my male imaginary Hippo!)

**Keep on reviewing and I will revive my hyperactive Bunny! **

**SnowFlakeGinny! **


	13. HAVE A BLOODY MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Gloria!

A/N: YUP…another chapter…yes guys. I'M BAAACK! I know I haven't updated in ages, but it's because my computer crashed and my stupid brother was to "busy" to help the poor little thing…luckily I had all my files backed up so… yay! Anyhow, I'm back with another great chapter…I hope so…

* * *

My Bedroom, December 23rd, 14:34 PM

Dear diary,

I hate my life….I really hate them….I really, most sincerely hate them…

You know when you think nothing can go wrong then it all blows up in your face…and there's nothing you can you do?

You don't get it do? I guess the next dialogue will make things clearer…

(Flashback Thingy)

The guy that turned around as lay next him on his bed…was Harry…

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me (covering myself as much as I can): you?

Harry: me? What about you?

Me: **me**? What about **you**!

Harry: _me_! What about _you_!

Me: oh, just shut up and show me you left hand!

Harry: why?

Me: because I said so!

Harry (showing me his left hand, and as I suspected he had a matching gold band): what the HELL!

Me: you couldn't have phrased it better…

Harry: does that mean that were…_married_?

Me: no, it means that we just won a trip to Cucamonga…of course it means were married you jerk!

Harry: sweet Merlin. What are we going to do?

Me: I don't know about you Potter, but my life is over….

Harry: you're life is over! I have a girlfriend for god's sack! Can you imagine her reaction when she'll find out that we're married?

Me: poor little you! You got it really bad!

Harry: are you mocking me?

Me: of course I am, because **you **don't have to deal with **_my _**family!

Harry: how hard can it be?

Me (temper alert!): how (throwing his nightstand lamp at his direction)-hard (throwing my shoe at him)-can (other shoe)-it (throwing his framed picture of Alexa)-be? You stupid (jumping on his bed and going towards him), idiotic (Me hitting him with one hand while trying to hold that damn sheet to cover my naked body), bastard!

Harry (whining): what!

Me: can you imagine my Mum's reaction? (I landed on his bed and set there feeling really helpless and miserable)

Harry (he set very carefully and cautiously by me): come on Gin-(I would like to stop this part for a few seconds and just to say: yes, my heart still melts when he says Gin. Thank you for you patients.)-it can't be that awful?

Me: yeah, I'll just walk tonight at dinner and say: "guess what I have for Christmas? A husband!"

Harry: I don't think they'll believe you…

Me (smacking him over the head): pipe it, Potter.

Harry: women show no respect to their husbands, these days.

Me: stop joking, this isn't funny.

Harry: I'm trying to lighten up the scenario.

Me: well, you can start by putting your boxers back were they belong.

Harry (blushing like an infatuated 11 year old girl-self esteem joke…HA HA): fuck!

Me (giggling, but only a little): at least I had the decency to cover my self with your sheet.

Harry (he turned to face me while he began to search after his long gone boxer): language, Ginny, don't underestimate my property.

Me: I meant your actual sheet, you know this thing (pointing at the silk sheet that covered my nude body), and you're so childish-WOW!

Harry: what?

I would like to note that the next few words were not, I repeat, NOT, supposed to be heard….

Me (looking directly at his…ummm...**_Thing_**…): aren't you a big boy?

Harry: I'm sorry, what?

Me (realizing what I've just said): I have to go, bye!

I apparted back home and as soon as I was in my room I realized that all I had was you, my dear diary, and Harry's sheet to my body…

I have to go now…must shower, must eat, must meet Audrey for a drink at five…MUST FIND A WAY TO HIDE THAT DAMN RING!

Farewell,

Ginevra.

* * *

My Old Room, December 24th, 19:36 PM

My Christmas, dear diary!

I had the greatest day, you know that, diary?

I don't know what was better….my Mum renting about me being alone (if only she knew…), Fred and George asking about my love life (don't they learn from past mistakes?) or Hermione insisting on setting me up with one of her boring co-workers?

No, I know what the climax of the past three hours was!

Harry approaching me in front of everyone and handing me a bag with my clothes in it and saying: "you forgot to take them the other night."

I took the bag and ran as fast as I could to my old room, and I'm currently staying here until I'll find a way to reverse time backward…

I'm going to wait for Mum to yell: "DINNER'S READY!" And only then, show my face, because I'm dead hungry.

Love (and Marriage-ha ha I'm funny!)

Ginny.

* * *

St.Mungo, December 25th, 02:17 AM

Ma' Petit Chronicle of mishaps,

Harry is so stupid! I can't believe him! How much stupidity one man can have?

I mean, who break up with his long time girlfriend on Christmas? And by using an owl none the less? I'll tell you who!

HARRY POTTER!

What was he thinking!

Stupid Ass!

Oh right, I forgot…

(Flashback Thingy!)

Everyone was by the table enjoying Mum's exquisite food, suddenly we a loud apprating sound and who if not a very mad Alexa barge in and beginning to yell…

Alexa: you insufferable son of a bitch!

Harry: I beg your pardon?

Alexa: how dare you! Sending a latter to break up with me?

Harry: I thought it was for the best

Alexa: for the best? FOR THE BEST? I gave you three years of my life and what for? To hear you whine your dead parents, godfather and how you hurt Ginny?

Me: don't involve me in your bloody relationship…

Alexa: shut up you trashy home wrecker! It's all you're fault! I'm not blind you know! I saw the way you were looking at him!

Me: right, Junks! I was gawking at someone I haven't spoken to in over 3 years.

Alexa: That's shit Weasley and you know it! Everyone knows that since forever you wanted to be Mrs. Potter! Do you really think he'll ever love you? You're nothing but a Filthy slut!

Harry: Shut it Alexa, I had it with you-

Alexa: no you shut up Potter; you know what you two is the perfect match. So go on you can marry that bitch if you want.

Harry: I already did.

**Everyone:** WHAT!

Harry: we got married last night, Alexa, didn't we Ginny?

Me (I stood up showed her the ring and I had tears in my eyes): you are such an idiot.

Harry: what? What did I do?

Me: what happened 3 years ago wasn't enough for you? I will never forgive you Harry.

I ran outside and flooed to the hospital…Merlin I hate Christmas…

Have a Bloody Merry Christmas!

G.M.W.P

* * *

**A/N: **and that was chapter thirteen! Whoopee!

**I would like to thank and respond to your reviews (those that I have comment to-don't take it personally I didn't have any thing to write back, but I love you anyway and you guys ROCK!): **

**IamSiriusgrl**: if tell who it is, I will ruin everything. Sorry.

**Vanessa-Black and Zabini: **yes, I'm afraid she is.

**Ocean-Poweress**

**Lost.Somewhere.Out.There**

**gushgush2010**

**Aracalien**

**Tropical Penguin**

**Ojosnegro**

**Sleepyhead: **no one thinks she's the type, but I know that deep down inside she is…it makes everything funnier that way…

**Woods: **yes, Potter.

**mewtwo to the power of two: **well, as much I want you to be pleased, I'm sorry but that the plot (in this case my plot) so I'm afraid to tell you but I'm not killing it. And god let's hope that Ron isn't her admirer because that's too scary! And you think it's stupid no one's forcing you to keep on reading…

**HarryPotters-angel**

**juno5**

**Lucy:** Gloria is very delighted; she wants to give you a cookie! And now you know to whom Ginny is married to.

**huneydukes2004:** but I like cliffhangers… :-(

**Ivyiest**

**DRadFan: **well I love you too! Please don't die even if it is from joy…Gloria will give you a muffin!

**RhysennRiddle**

**sakura1221**: you know who he is…

**Spike's Lil Niblet**: Cookies and muffins for my Fanfic GalPal!

**lonsome-love**

**CloakedInsanity: **and outrageous it is, isn't it?

**XxHellzAngelxX:** by know you already know who it is…

**Sydney**

**Hplovesme**

**canadian chikita: **thanks for one of the most wacky reviews I have ever had…I like you! (Gives 4 cookies!)

**Piper: **Ginny would never forgive him that easily, and he surly didn't take advantage of her when they were drunk…although I'm not so sure about Ginny (wink-wink), and whether he meant it or not, I can't tell

You, yet.

**the-insufferable-know-it-all**

**little-angel123452000**

I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise to update really soon…meanwhile….REVIEW...please….

Love!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	14. And A happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

**A/N: **I got a review that issued about my writing, so first I know that I have bad spelling, and that's because English isn't my native tongue and because I'm dyslectic I said it a few times before, so just leave me alone and stop being mean, if the spelling troubles you then, **DON'T READ!** And about the characters being shallow and vindictive I don't think they are and if you think they are, tough luck because I can do whatever I want with them because I own the bloody plot! Thank you for reading my little **A/N**…on with the story:

* * *

On My Bed inside My Bedroom Jumping Up and Down and Sipping Fire-Whisky, December 26th, 15:46 PM

Ahoy Dear Diary!

This is Mrs. Harry Potter dictation to her Quick Quote Quill!

Lovely day, lovely day, lovely day! Everything is lovely when you get pissed, doesn't it?

I have everything I had ever wanted you that diary? I have a great place to live, I have great roommates, I have a great job **_aaaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddddd_** I am married to the boy of my dream only I really hate right now but I know that if he'll knock on my door (my great door to my great room in my great place to live with my great roommates!) I know that I- The Great Ginny Weasley…Oops, I mean, The Great Ginny Potter will Shag- did I just say shag? I did! I did! I did! I did! Go Ginger…

Knocking sound? Did someone knock on my great door?

Ouch! I fell off the bed as I tired to get to my great door in my great place to live with my great roommates!

IT'S RONNIKINS AND HERMY!

MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

IT'S RONNY AND HERMY!

Me: Ahoy!

Ronnikins (in a very big brother tone): Ginny, how long have you been here?

Me: I don't remember?

Hermy (in a very hermy-ish tone): have you been drinking all this time?

Me: errrrrrr…..no?

Hermy: so you're not drunk right now?

Me: of course not hermy! (I'm leaning to tell her a secret) actually, I'm so drunk right now that I can't remember what….

Ron: she passed out quite fast…

Hermione: Ron she's been drinking since she returned from St. Mungo.

Ron: where did she get this Fire-Whisky?

Hermione: she has a secret stash under her bad.

Ron: and how do you know of it?

Hermione: I know everything…

Ron: of course you do.

Hermione: Don't mock me Ronald!

Ron: fine, let's put her to bed and make her some coffee for when she wake up.

Hermione: we need to talk with Harry, you know.

Ron: what's there to talk about? He married her, she's his wife.

Hermione: what about the fact that you and you're brothers chased him around the house the other day after Ginny stormed out?

Ron: details, details…

Hermione (sighs): let's make her coffee and leave her to sleep.

Ron: what's that?

Hermione: that's her diary, and that's her Quick Quote Quill…

Ron: I'm Ginny and I stink! Looks it wrote that!

Hermione: you're so childish…come on…

* * *

Three Broomsticks, December 31st, 23:15 PM

I hate Ron and Hermione.

They really thought that by taking me to a New Years Eve party along with Audrey and Adam, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie and (surprise surprise!) Harry, that I will feel better. Why won't they just give up already?

This night is one of my worst nights ever! First of all, Harry's here (luckily its looks like he's suffering like I do, so I'm okay with this), second I'm not allowed to drink anything that has alcohol in it, not even Butterbears, third they have karaoke in here and everyone thinks they are the lead singer of the "Wired Sisters". NOT!

I don't know what was worse, Fred and George duet version to "It's Raining Men" or Ron's solo version for "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You".

I have to go out for some fresh air, that and I really don't want to see Hermione, Audrey, Katie and Angelina do their version for "I'm Every Woman".

Be back soon,

Ginny.

* * *

My Living Room, January 1st, 18:23 PM

Sweet Journal,

It may sound a bit strange but for after a very long time I finally feel (could it be?) happy…and I'm not even drunk to feel like that…

Last night was really bizarre, I mean even more bizarre after I walked out to get some air from that so called New Years Eve party. And to my own surprise I wasn't even drunk…

(Flashback Thingy)

Me: damn! It's freezing…well its better then being inside with them.

Harry: I second that.

Me: what do you want?

Harry: to get away for here…far enough not to hear their so called singing.

Me: they can even make dogs daft with their screeching.

I began to walk as it began to snow.

Harry: where are you going?

Me: you know where.

Harry: have you lost you're mind!

Me: no. are you coming or not?

Harry (hesitating for a few moments): fine, I guess.

We walked pass the big gates and reached the great oak doors, and I knew that this might be either really stupid thing to so or the only thing to do.

Harry: how are we going to get in?

Me: by opening the door.

Harry: what about Filch?

Me: what about him?

Harry: we can get caught.

Me: and what? He'll give us detention? If he finds us we'll just say that we have an important massage to Dumbledore.

Harry: you devil woman…

Me: shut up.

I opened the doors very quietly and we both tip towed our way till we reached the seventh floor.

Harry: are we going to where I think were going?

Me: if you mean Room of Requirement, then the answer is yes.

I walked three times passing the door and when it opened it looks just like what I wanted, a replica of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry: you're good.

Me: I know, now let's talk business.

Harry: alright, what do you want to talk about?

Me: me, you, us?

Harry: what about us?

Me: first of all about the fact that there is _"us" _(I showed him my ring)?

Harry: we were drunk Gin. Dumbledore should've known better.

Me: what Dumbledore has to do with this?

Harry: he was the one that married us.

Me: what! Have he lost his mind? It's Dumbledore of course he lost his mind.

Harry: as far as I remember he was doing his best and by no time we were married.

Me: he didn't know that we are far from being a couple let alone a married one?

Harry: he said that it was about time for us to tie the knot.

Me: he's bloody insane! Can't we get a divorce or annulment?

Harry: I asked Hermione about it, she said that magical marriages are ultimate, in other words…

Me: were doomed.

Harry: you can say that, but on the bright side-

Me: there's a bright side in all this tragedy?

Harry: in every tragedy there's comedy.

Me: that is our case is?

Harry: you're married!

Me: to someone that will never love me, remember?

Harry: what? What are you talking about?

Me: have you forgotten the reason we haven't spoke to each other in over three years? You know, the Halloween Masquerade Ball?

Harry: oh, that. Gin, I didn't mean what I said you surly know that, come on I was afraid-

Me: you don't have to explain anything Harry, you made it clear then, I understand, I'm not fifteen anymore I can handle rejection. (No I don't! you broke my heart you moron!)

Harry: no, it's nothing like that, you see Gin-

Me: just leave it, Harry, I don't care anymore (liar liar pants on fire!)

The clock strike twelve times…a new year has begun…

Harry: happy New Year, Gin.

Me: happy New Year, Harry.

Then he tilted his head and pressed his lips against mine for a few moments, it's funny but I swear that I felt those same vibes I felt the first time we kissed, and that was right in this room, ironic isn't it? I came to my sense quite quick, and broke the kiss…

Me: what are you doing?

Harry: it is a custom to kiss at midnight on New Years Eve. I didn't try to make move on you.

Me: oh, you didn't?

Harry: no, I didn't. Do you want me to make a move on you?

Me: humph, no! Do you want me to want you to make a move on me?

Harry: do you want me to want you to want me to make a move you?

Me: do you want me to want you to want me to want you to make a move on me?

Harry: what?

Me: I don't know I'm confused.

Harry: well, do you?

Me: do you want me to?

Harry: Ginny!

Me: I was just messing with you're head.

Harry: you always do that, one day I'll get you back.

Me: yeah, right after I'll drink two bottles of Fire-Whisky, alone.

Harry: we'll see about that.

Me: we will.

Pause for sexual tension.

Me: is it just me or you to have a feeling of a déjà vu?

Harry: I know. I remember what came after that.

Me: really? What?

Harry: this.

We snogged. It was nice. It was more then nice it was brilliant!

Me: I-kiss-still-kiss-hate-kiss-you-kiss-though-kiss.

Harry: fine-kiss-by-kiss-me.

After that, having sex was the only solution, and I have to say when no one's drunk it's quite nice. I only have last week to compare to.

Sometime later after we did what we did, Harry held me in his arms and we were under a really warm blanket.

Harry: twice a week, ah?

Me: like every average married couple.

Harry: it's getting late…we should better get some sleep before we leave the castle.

Me: we have to leave early, so no one will see us.

Harry: okay, but I'm really tired so let take a small nap before.

Me: yeah, why not…

Harry: night, _Mrs._ Potter

Me: shut up, just because I'm you're wife doesn't mean I have to like you.

Harry: I can wait.

Me: then you'll wait forever.

Harry: you know what they say, Ginevra, patient is a virtue.

Me: what did you just say?

He was silent and it seemed that he fell asleep…I think…

We left the castle at dawn and went our separate ways.

I'm still confused about what he said and about all that happened but I don't now, I guess time will tell, after all patient **is **a virtue.

Love,

Ginny the confused Weasley of them all.

* * *

A/N: I think that were getting close towards the end of the fic, maybe even in the next chapter, but I'll have to see about that. Meanwhile I would love to thank my reviewers:

**lonesome-love**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**The Iviest**

**Piper**

**Sunflowerchild**

**Perkey Terkey**

**Aqb Dk**

**huneydukes2004**

**HarryPotters-angel**

**CloakedInsanity**

**Lucy**

**Hplovesme**

REVIEW PLEASE!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	15. Smirks and Snarls

**Disclaimer: **I was never the owner of Harry Potter that's JKR (god blesses her soul).

**A/N: **you are welcome to check my new Fic, _Ginny of Hogwarts_, and also my other fics. :-)

* * *

Living Room, February 21st, 19:25 PM 

My Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice (last time I allow Audrey watch the Power Puff Girls while I'm in the room. Crazy Witch!) Diary,

While my life as Mrs. Harry James Potter took an interesting turn, which is funny because I didn't know that Alexa (a.k.a the EX!) interviewed to the Daily Prophet (she could've interviewed to Witch Weekly but Audrey would have to kill her in the course of the interview.) in that interview, which held the lovely title: "The Secret _Wife_ Of Boy-Who-Lived"

Yep, you got it diary, that skunk told the whole the wizarding world about Harry and me, and on the best timing if not, a week before my brother's wedding, that now has to deal with question whether I'm pregnant and if Harry and I are going to wed properly at his wedding. He's treating the situation very diplomatically Hermione on the other hand….let just say that lately I hear a lot of:

**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME:sob: WHY GINNY? WHY: sob:**

She was always a drama queen, but I found a way to handle that, I'm taking double shifts at the hospital.

On the plus side I became very popular at the male population since that interview, on Valentines days I was chosen as hottest witch, and all because I'm married to Harry, of course we don't live together and haven't had a proper conversation since New Year's Eve, but does it really matter? Na…

Oh no….here comes Hermione….and Ron!

Se you later Mon Dairy,

Lord Ginnymort! MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (hay, I can be a dark and evil Lord!)

* * *

My Own Room, February 21st, 22:30 PM 

My out of the ordinary Diary,

You never know when someone you thought to know for almost 20 years will come and surprise you like my dear old brother Ron, the same brother that used to call me geek throughout my entire Hogwarts carrier but never mind that, we just had a "_heart to heart_" conversation, where he mentioned a teensy weensy LITTLE, detail about my alleged wedding date.

(Flashback Thingy!)

Ron: hullo dear sister of mine!

Me: Ronald you are much too cheery, what do you want?

Ron: why would there ever be anything that I want from you, my sweet little sister, Ginny.

Me: Ron, last time you called me, _my sweet little sister, Ginny _(I imitated his ape tone of voice) I ended up in the Hospital Wing for a week with my head bigger then my whole body! So tell me, sweet older brother of mine, what do want!

Ron: beharrysdateatthewedding.

Me: I don't speak the monkey language, so tell me what you want.

Ron: be Harry's date to the wedding.

Me: no.

Ron: please?

Me: forget it Billius.

Ron: come on Ginny, I'm your brother.

Me: that can be proven wrong.

Ron: Ginny…

Me: what I can be adopted, scratch that, Mum and Dad love me, but they don't fancy you that much so you have to be adopted-

Ron: Ginevra!

Me: Billius!

Ron: please be Harry's date at the wedding…

Me: why?

Ron: because…

Me: because what?

Ron: because he asked me to ask you.

Me: what are you two? Fifteen? If Harry wants to be my date at you're stupid wedding (I checked to see if Hermione is there) then he should ask me on his own! If not then I'm going with Jason!

Ron: Jason who?

Me: a guy from work that I happened to be fond of (so I'm a big fat liar, shoot me!).

Ron: is this serious?

Me: perhaps, perhaps not. Whatever it is, that's none of your bossiness (of course I know for sure that dumb Billius will run of to Harry and tell everything, I count on that.) now if you don't I would really to go and take a bath, adieu dear brother.

(End of Flashback Thingy)

You know what I just remembered, diary? I haven't asked Jason to the wedding, yet.

Of course for that I will have to talk to first and let him know who I am, and that require at least two dates until I can ask him to escort me to Billius wedding, and I have only _(go and check the date)_…

Holly Molly!

The wedding is in a week!

Stop, stop, stop, STOP!

Did I just say: Holly Molly?

Sweet mother of pumpkin juice! I'm turning into my mother…

Note to self: 3-4 children! If he wants more, get him a mistress.

After this alarming thought let's get back to the subject: a date to the wedding.

I can be spontaneous and go with Jason and have a great time and get to know him better, or I can go with my husband a.k.a Harry Potter.

Decisions, decisions, decisions…

_:sighs:_

Sometimes I feel really guilty for being stunningly gorgeous and attractive?

I'm going to look at my reflection in the mirror, because I'm SO DAMN PRETTY!

Kisses and Hugs,

Ginny (I'm so pretty…isn't there a content for pretty girls? Like Miss. I'm The Prettiest of Them All? I'm such a narcissist! But that's okay because I'm beautiful!)

* * *

St. Mango's Cafeteria, February 24th, 12:45 PM 

My noble novel of mishaps!

Help!

Jason has a girlfriend! I have no date!

And forget it! I'M NOT DATING MY HUSBAND!

Gone to help the wounded once again…

Love,

The Most Beautiful Girl in the World!

* * *

**P.S**

If you didn't get it, dear journal,

I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!

So long,

Ginny Red Cannon Weasley!

* * *

At the Burrow, February 28th, 23:10 PM 

Hysterical Memoir of Mine,

I'm doomed!

The wedding is tomorrow and I- Ginevra Molly Weasley (It supposed to be Potter, but since I'm not dating my current husband-I am not going to be his date tomorrow, despite the fact that I don't have a date myself and he'll probably end up bringing Alexa for all I know, let's hope he won't because if he is then I'll cut her throat!) –Am going to the wedding alone. Not entirely by myself because both Bill and Charlie promised to keep me company, but that's lame because they're my brothers.

BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER

**B U G G E R!**

I'm going to drink some tea and then go to bed,

Ginny.

* * *

**P.S**

No matter what,

I'm still drop dead gorgeous!

Smirks and Snarls,

Ginevra the Spectacular.

* * *

Burrow's Kitchen, March 1st, 11:25 AM 

MERLIN'S GOLDEN TONSILS!

I SLEPT IN!

THE WEDDING IS IN HALF AN HOUR!

* * *

**P.S**

I'M DEAD!

* * *

**A/N:** next chapter is the last one! 

Sorry for the long waiting, next chapter will be here sooner then this one.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**DRadFan**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Cantatedomino**: My native tongue is Hebrew but I prefer talking English so I use it as much as I get to use it.

**juno5**

**Perkey Terkey**

**huneydukes2004: **as much as I want to answer your questions you will have to wait for the next and probably last chapter.

**wudnulike2know**

**Raablyn**

**Spike's Lil Niblet**: chocolate frogs from your FanFic GalPal!

**canadian chikita**

**Mrs. Norris II**

**Rubie: **not as soon as you wished it was but it's here and I hope you enjoyed it. :- )

**Piper: **I'm sorry to hear that you were in a hospital, I hope everything's okay by now, whether it is or isn't (let's hope it is), I send you my male hippo Gloria to give a great big hug!

Reviews are welcome as always…

By the way song of the week is: **Happy by Sita **(I had it in my new fic)

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	16. I LOVE MY LIFE!

**Disclaimer: **so guess what I've been doing lately? That right! I'm now the new owners of HP! ALL HAIL ME! Oh poo! JKR would never sale…

A/N: alas Mon readers…this is the last chapter…I can feel the cookies being thrown at…but do not worry! I have a new story _Ginny of Hogwarts_ (and yes this is a commercial) and I have a feeling that there will be a sequel…but now all you have to do is sit back and enjoy this little pearl of mine…

* * *

Bride's Room, March 1st, 11:50 AM

Ahoy Dear Diary, (funny, if I'll write this in initials it will be: A.D.D…hihihihi)

Sometimes I surprise even myself with my superb abilities. In less then 20 minutes I was fully dressed and my hair was done (that one was really hard leaving my hair just as it is and just doing a glamour spell-normally I don't use those because I have natural beauty) and my make up, all we have left to do is get Hermione married to my ape brother and it will be all over…

While I'm writing this small note, cherished diary, I have Hermione screams as background music…here I'll let you have it first hand (switching to Quick Quote mode):

Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GETTING MARRIED!

Me: come on herms, relax!

Hermione: Ginny, I'm getting married to Ron! What should I do?

Me: run as fast you can?

Mum: Ginevra! Be gentle with her it's her wedding day, you know how stressful it is.

Me: I was drunk at my wedding.

Hermione: I wish I had something to drink right now.

Me (pulling out a small silver bottle from my garter): here.

Hermione: Ginny, you're my knight in shining armor.

Mum: where did you get this?

Me: Fred and George gave this, as wedding present; it's charmed to refill itself when the fire whisky is gone.

Hermione (gulping the entire bottle): lovely.

Me (singing awfully of key): here comes the bride all dressed in white, she looks like a hippogriff that's ready to fight!

Mum: Hermione dearest, how about giving me the bottle and you go to freshen up with some cold water and we'll head for the aisle?

Hermione (looking rather relieved): okay.

Mum and Hermione just walked out, and Audrey in outside shacking to see if Billius is still there, wouldn't it be funny if they just eloped?

How un-Hermione it would be? Of course Hermione would prefer to commit suicide than eloping.

Audrey: The music is playing where is Hermione?

Hermione (running out of the bathroom with mum fallowing her): I'M HERE! LET'S GO!

See you soon, diary, I'm off (my rocker) to the wedding from hell.

Love,

Ginny Baer.

* * *

Sitting by the "_Royal_" Table, March 1st, 13:18 PM.

Dodgy Diary,

I hate weddings! I really, most sincerely hate this white and flowery thing!

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm not happy for Hermione and Billius, it's the process fallowing the ceremony that I hate, in other the words: **_The Reception._**

If I see any other aunt, uncle, cousin(s), Harry, grandpa, Mum, Hermione, approaching me and asking me why am I not dancing/talking with other people/came as their date (Harry and Uncle Eddie-"Come on, old sport, have a great time with Uncle Eddie", he winked at me. ew! Can you say INCEST? I just smiled and walked over to the bar as I saw him hitting on Angie and Fred nearly hexed him, evil laugh in the name of Fred: MOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)/ Sitting all by myself and making faces when the cameraman comes to take our picture.

I think I'll go and talk with Steve.

Who is Steve do you ask my dear old diary that I love almost as I love myself (and that because I'm such a breath taker-and a home wrecker as one Ms. Alexa Junks said a while ago)? I'll tell who Steve is.

Steve is the kind and very cute bartender, we met before the ceremony and I kindly informed him that we'll become very good acquaintances during the next few hours.

Hold that thought! I think I just heard my name in the sentence:

There has been a special request therefore the next song is dedicated to Ms. Ginny Weasley.

Oh Fudge!

Ginny.

* * *

**P.S**

Did I just say Fudge?

I have been with Hermione and my Mum too much…

Ginny.

* * *

Bedroom, March 2nd, 11:15 AM

Diary,

I LOVE MY LIFE!

I can't even explain how much I love my life.

Let's do it the GINNY WAY!

MUSIC!

LIGHTS!

(FLASHBACK THINGY)!

Song's playing in the background, very sappy song that I would never let myself listen to unless I was under very, extremely violent torture.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true..._

Someone behind me: dance with me?

Me (turning around with a very irritated expression on my face): you.

Harry: indeed I am.

Me: why?

Harry: dance first, answers later.

Me: answers now, dance I don't think so.

Harry (garbing my hand making me dance with him): let's get even. Dancing and answering.

Me: fine, I guess.

_All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

Harry: how are you, Ginny?

Me: good, how are you?

Harry: I'm okay, but I have a very big problem.

Me: another dark and evil wizard trying to take over the world?

Harry: bigger.

Me: they announced that the open bar is now closed?

Harry: bigger.

Me: Snape is a drag queen and putting on a show called: "Hubble-Bubble, Boys Are Nothing but Trouble?"

Harry (chuckles): bigger.

Me: what can be bigger then Snape in a dress?

Harry: my wife avoiding me.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby _

Me: I'm not avoiding you.

Harry: you're not even looking at me, Ginny. (He placed his finger under mi chin so I can look him in the eye.) I miss you.

Me: don't say it, Harry.

Harry: come on Ginny, that's not fair!

Me: fair! You, Harry Potter, have no right telling me what's fair and what's not. Not after what you did to me almost four years ago.

Harry: Ginny-

Me: don't _Ginny_ me, Harry; I was in such pain, still am.

Harry: and you think I wasn't?

Me: honestly Harry? Yes I do.

Harry: I never meant what I said.

Me: so you were lying when you said that you never loved and never will?

Harry: yes.

Me: why?

Harry: I was trying to protect you.

Me: WHAT?

Harry: Ginny, the war was at full speed at the time and you being with me was dangerous, I didn't want you to get hurt.

Me (making a fake tear choking sound): wow, I feel so much better right now.

Harry (hopeful-how naïve): really Ginny?

Me: NO! You idiot!

Harry: what?

Me: I said no, you bastard.

Harry: be reasonable, Ginny, come on!

Me: you're asking me to be **_reasonable_**? You bloody moron Harry! Don't you get it?

Harry: GET WHAT! GOD DAMNIT!

Me: you broke my heart!

Inside not: damnit! I had tears in my eyes! Thank you for you attention, dear diary.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

Harry (wrapping his arms around me): I was so stupid, Ginny; I thought I was doing it for the best, but then I saw that look in you're eyes every time I was with Alexa and I _knew_, Ginny, I knew that I lost you and in the final battle I saw how powerful you are, I realized what a huge mistake have I done.

Me: Harry-

Harry: no, let me finish. Remember the dinner we had at the Burrow when you blew up at Alexa? I returned to the Burrow sometime later and overheard that conversation you had with your mother, and after that I thought that maybe this is my second chance, so I began to send you all those letters that I've written to you since I figured how much I'm in love with, I wrote one for each day, even after we stopped talking, I even wrote them when I was on a mission, that what kept me going, hoping that one day I'll get to tell you me feelings instead of writing them, because I knew that you loved me back-

Me: you knew? How did you know?

Harry: promise not to yell?

Me: well?

Harry: I read you're diary.

Me: YOU DID WHAT!

Harry: you left it one night open in the common room, and flipped through it and reached for a page (he placed his free hand in his pocket and took out a wrinkled piece of paper.) this page:

* * *

_September 14 01:17 AM: _

_Dear diary!_

_**I LOVE HARRY JAMES POTTER!**_

_**I LOVE THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-TAKE–BLOODY-LUNA-LOVEGOOD-ON-A-BLOODY-FRIKKIN'-NUTTY-LOONY-DATE!**_

_**I fancy his pants off! I want to play tonsil hockey with! I want to marry him, divorce him and then marry him again just to show the world how much I love this stupid, idiotic, daftest boy I ever fell in love with… **_

_Is that good enough for you?_

_He told me that he asked her out on his way back from dinner…I nodded in silence and faked a smile as he got up to brake the news to Ron and Hermione._

_He said that I'm his best mate (mate! You DOLT! I'm your soulmate not you mate!) And he wanted me to know first, how sweet…maybe you should also spit on me, Harry, just to rub it more in my face._

_I have to go to sleep….perhaps if I'm lucky I'll wake up tomorrow and find that it was all a bad dream_

_Adieu Mon diary, I shall fall asleep in my bitter sea of sorrow._

_Love Ginny (formally known as Red Cannon Weasley and now known as the Blue Cannon)

* * *

_

Harry: I kept it as evidence, you see?

Me: I can't believe you. That was privet!

Harry: small details, love.

Me (gasping-wait! Did he really make me gasp?): love?

Harry (leaning forward to kiss me): love.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Inside note: if you didn't get, sweet diary, this is the part where Harry kissed me.

Me (braking off the kiss): just answer me this, were you drunk when you suggested us getting married?

Harry: well, I was drunk but I clearly remember that it was you that came up with the idea of getting married.

Me: rubbish! I would have never come up with that.

Harry: we were laughing about people with beards and when I said "wouldn't it be funny to eat a huge bawl of grapes" but you said-

Me: "wouldn't it be funnier if we get married?" sweet Merlin that's my entire fault!

Harry: it's actually Dumbledore's fault, he shouldn't have married us seeing how drunk we were, but he married us anyway.

Me: crazy old man.

Harry: he did us a favor.

Me: yes,**_ dear_**.

Harry: dear? Does that mean-

Me: shut up, and enjoy the idiotic song you picked to dedicate me.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby…_

(End of Flashback Thingy)

As I said before the Flashback Thingy,

**I love my life!**

Holly Molly!

Where my knickers?

Love,

Red Cannon Potter!

* * *

**A/N:** a tear is being whipped right now from mine and Gloria's eyes…I sure am going to miss this fic, but after I'll finish _Ginny of Hogwarts_, there will be a sequel! Yay!

Thanks to:

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Spike's Lil Niblet**

**Iviest**

**Someonehappy**

**Piper**

**Skittish**

**wudnulike2know**

**DRadFan**

**Hplovesme**

**Lucy**

**robbie cupcake-girl**

**juno5**

**the-insufferable-know-it-all**

Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
